<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuffing Season by awitchbravestheverge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177398">Cuffing Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awitchbravestheverge/pseuds/awitchbravestheverge'>awitchbravestheverge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thomceit week fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Autumn, Awkward Flirting, Background Relationships, Bad Flirting, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dating, Flirting, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Romance, Shakespearean Insults, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, discussion of sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awitchbravestheverge/pseuds/awitchbravestheverge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuffing season is the best time to give a brand new relationship a shot</p><p>DRLAMPT with thomceit focus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders/The Sides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thomceit week fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the propmt: Day 1 (October 24th): Leaf piles / Hot chocolate / Scarfs / own idea</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All told it doesn't take the twins long to turn the imagination into the most picture perfect autumn experience possible. The world just beyond the sides front door is an explosion of red, orange, and harvest gold. Blocks of quaint houses are decorated for Halloween or sporting hay bales and corn stalks. There's a park with winding trails, and a town square set up to host a harvest festival.</p><p>Farther out are apple orchards and pumpkin patches and farms with farm stands. The crowning achievement so far is probably Haunted Hill, an area with several cemeteries, decaying houses, winding corn mazes, and a hay ride through it all. The whole thing filled with horror movie cliché monsters ready to scare the pants off of anyone who enters.</p><p>It's all very exciting, and it will last as long as they want. Since almost all the sides share Thomas's unabashed love of Fall, that might be months. However, Roman and Remus are planning a special surprise for Halloween itself. Try as he might, Thomas hasn't been able to pry anything out of them. Which feels a little unfair given they live in his head. But at least they're having fun.</p><p>Yesterday, a Saturday, was spent poking around in the company of all of his sides. They saw the sights, and made plans to do various activities in various group combinations over the coming weeks. But today Thomas has his mind set on something a little quieter, a little less crowded. More one on one. </p><p>He sinks down into the mindscape. He's gotten better at doing it by himself, so he only stumbles a little. He finds the living room empty, but there is someone darting around the kitchen, singing 'Be Our Guest' in dulcet tones. Roman pauses in his singing when he catches sight of him, giving him a once over.</p><p>Thomas feels his cheeks warm under Roman's appreciative gaze. He's very obviously dressed for a date, hair styled, sporting his lucky jeans and his nicest jacket, with a gray plaid cashmere scarf. Roman grins wickedly at him. "Don't you look handsome, are you here for someone in particular?"</p><p>It's a little ridiculous how nervous the question makes him. "I was actually, do you know where Janus is?"</p><p>"Oh!" Roman eyes go comically wide, then soften into something even more amused. "Pity," he teases, "I suppose it's for the best though, since I have a cookie decorating date with Patton shortly. Last I saw, he was in the library with Logan." With that, Roman goes back to fiddling with icing, humming softly.</p><p>Thomas swallows, throat dry, and turns to head upstairs into the odd twisting halls of the house. Just as he steps onto the landing, Roman calls out, "Oh! Thomas." He's hanging over the divide and he winks when Thomas looks back. "Good luck." Thomas can feel the heat creeping up his ears as he makes his way towards the library.</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>He takes a wrong turn and has to backtrack a bit, but it doesn't take him long to find the library. At first it appears empty. A few steps in, however, and he can hear sift conversation from the stacks. He traces his way through the dusty, jam-packed bookshelves until Janus and Logan come into view. Whatever they're talking about must be engaging. Janus is watching intently as Logan gestures. Thomas takes a moment to just watch.</p><p>It still bothers him that he hadn't noticed Logan becoming more and more reticent, hadn't noticed how coiled tense Janus always held himself, until they both started to recover. Now though, Janus looks completely at ease, and Logan… there's a light in his eyes Thomas hasn't seen in a long time. He's loath to intrude on such peace. Of course both of them are entirely too perceptive. He doesn't go unnoticed for long.</p><p>"Thomas." Logan greets warmly. </p><p>Janus gives him a small half wave. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"</p><p>"I came to ask Janus something. But I don't want to interrupt…"</p><p>Logan's discerning gaze falls on Thomas's outfit, and he allows himself a small, secretive smile. "I think we were wrapping up here." He begins to gather his books. "Janus, it's been a pleasure, as always, same time next week?"</p><p>"Absolutely not." Janus replies, nodding.</p><p>Logan bustles away and it's just the two of them now. Thomas shifts, feeling a little dizzy with that intense look focused solely on him. A slow amused smirk spreads across Janus's face. "You said you had a question for me?"</p><p>"Oh, right. Would you like to go for a walk with me?" He's very careful not to stumble over his words, however tied in knots his tongue might feel. "Down to the park, to look at the leaves?"</p><p>The smirk softens into something sweeter, sparking flutters in his stomach. "I don't have any plans this afternoon. I think I would simply hate going for a walk with you right now." Janus snaps his fingers and is suddenly dressed much like he was in the courtroom, but with a black peacoat in place of his blazer. "Shall we?"</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>That's how they find themselves wandering down a tree lined sidewalk surrounded by riotous color. They say very little for the first block or so. Thomas is fighting the overwhelming urge to reach out and hold Janus's hand. He distracts himself by breathing in the crisp cool air. The breeze carries the smell of woodsmoke and petrichor, and it twists the leaves into tiny whirls at their feet.</p><p>"It's beautiful." Janus says, drawing him right back to his struggle. There's something delicate and earnest in the way he says it. "They did a good job."</p><p>"Yeah, they really did." Thomas grins at him. "Have you gotten out to see the farms yet? There's a huge pumpkin patch! Maybe we could go pick some to carve some time soon."</p><p>Janus favors him with an amused look. Then he very deliberately holds his gloves up for inspection. "That definitely sounds like something I'd do, and not far more like Virgil's speed."</p><p>Thomas takes a moment to picture Janus with his still gloved hands covered in pumpkin innards, and grimaces. He's fishing for a less messy activity to suggest, apology on the tip of his tongue, when Janus chuckles a little. "But I'll consider it. Maybe I could help you pick pumpkins, and the others can do the carving?"</p><p>There's a happy little squirm in Thomas's chest. It's an even compromise, something he would never have expected from Deceit, but Janus is getting better at them by the day. "Yeah."He can't help but beam at him, every ounce of pride and love spilling into it. "Yes, that sounds like a perfect plan."</p><p>A delicate pink dusts Janus's cheekbone, and he looks down to tug at his sleeve. "Happy it meets your approval." A genuine smile lifts the corner of his mouth. </p><p>Thomas pushes back the need to press a kiss just there. Slowly. They are doing this slowly, he reminds himself. Instead he fishes for a subject to draw Janus out of his polite quiet. As they round the corner into the park, he asks. "So, what were you and Logan discussing earlier?"</p><p>This earns him a wryly amused glance. "Music theory and literature, if you can believe it. Specifically the subject of lyrics as poetry."</p><p>"That's an unusual choice." It's really not, but he's learned that the best way to get Janus talking is to offer him a debate. </p><p>"Oh, not at all. After all poems set to music have historically been used for everything from religious ceremony to ale house entertainment. It's fascinating from a sociological perspective. Logan has some very strong opinions on the subject."</p><p>Thomas chuckles. "Logan has strong opinions on everything."</p><p>"True." Janus allows. "However, so do I. At least on this subject."</p><p>"You?" Thomas teases. "<em>Never.</em>"</p><p>Janus narrows his eyes at him. "Careful, Thomas. It sounds like I'm rubbing off on you."</p><p>He laughs. "You say that like you think it's a bad thing. Tell me more about these 'strong opinions' of yours."</p><p>Marvel of marvels, that actually manages to redirect Janus's attention. "Well Logan's theory is that the poetic epic is the precursor to the long form balad, and the successor of oral history from before writing was invented, which is mostly conjecture. I think…"</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>They talk for hours, winding their way along the paths. They cover every subject that's ever graced Janus and Logan's unofficial debate club. Thomas is surprised to find he has a few strong opinions of his own. </p><p>Mostly though, he just enjoys how passionately Janus argues his case. His eyes snap with fire. His gestures are more deliberate, but no less exuberant than Roman's. He dismisses arguments he deems foolish with adorable and increasingly frustrated huffs. To his delight, Thomas discovers that the scaled side of his face flushes too, just a dusky bronze and therefore less noticeable.</p><p>He wonders if he can get Logan to let him sit in on their meetings. </p><p>He's enjoying himself so much that he barely notices the temperature dropping until Janus cuts himself off mid sentence to shiver. With a start, Thomas realizes that his hands are shaking. "Are you ok?"</p><p>"Marvelous." Janus grimaces. His teeth are chattering. "Just a little chilly."</p><p>Thomas looks closer. "Your lips are turning blue. Come here." He chafes Janus's gloved hands gently between his own, feeling how cold they are even through the fabric. Worry creeps into his chest. He finds himself casting around desperately for a better way to warm them both up.</p><p>They've made it almost all the way back to the entrance. A vendor advertising cocoa and hot cider sits a little way ahead. "C'mon, over here." He tugs Janus along with a hand tucked carefully into his own pocket.</p><p>Parking Janus on a nearby bench, he scurries over and orders two cups of cocoa. Fishing around in his pocket unearths exactly the right amount of cash to pay for them, a neat little feature of the imagination he's never been more grateful for. When he hands over one of the cups, Janus nearly curls his entire body around it.</p><p>It takes downing half the cup for him to uncurl. He offers Thomas a tired smile. "Thank you. This is helping, truly."</p><p>It still doesn't feel like enough for Thomas to relax. Then inspiration strikes. He unwinds the scarf from his own neck and wraps it around Janus's, carefully tucking the ends so no drafts can burrow in. "There." He says, with satisfaction. "That ought to keep you a little warmer. We should head back though."</p><p>Janus is staring at him like he's never seen him before, pink and bronze suffusing his entire face. "We don't have to." He says thickly. "We can stay if you like."</p><p>"Nah, I'd rather get you inside where it's warmer."</p><p>"Really, I'm fine, Thomas. Despite what Remus would have everyone believe, I'm not <em>actually</em> cold blooded." He smiles, a little self deprecating. "My circulation is just poor, that's all." </p><p>Thomas looks up at the sky, which is starting to go pink. "It's going to get dark soon, and colder, and we've still got to walk back." </p><p>"Very well, if you insist." Janus stands and tucks his hand into the crook of Thomas's arm.</p><p>"I do insist." He curses internally as his voice cracks a little. This is better than hand holding! His heart is beating louder than an entire percussion section and he can feel that his own face is bright pink. When Janus presses in closer, bringing his other hand up to hold on like an Austin heroine, Thomas very nearly squeals out loud.</p><p>He is utterly charmed. Undone. The widest, sappiest, most lovesick grin spreads across his face. He probably looks like an idiot. And he doesn't even care. </p><p>He is however, glad that Janus doesn't try to make conversation as they walk back. He's not entirely sure his barely maintained composure could handle the strain. But the silence is comfortable, and the scenery is beautiful. The leaves glow bright red and gold against the deepening fuschia of the sky. Soft fluffy clouds catch the last of the sunlight glittering on their edges. Above, a few stars begin to twinkle into view.</p><p>It's peaceful. Slowly he calms enough to truly appreciate the soft intimacy of having Janus tucked into his side. By the time they reach the house, he's nowhere near ready to let go. So instead he walks Janus all the way to the door of his room. Much to the snake-like side's amusement.</p><p>"Angling for a good night kiss, are we?"</p><p>"W- no! I mean, ah, I wouldn't mind one. I just…" He trails off as Janus full on giggles into one glove. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm just teasing. I couldn't help myself really, you're too easy to fluster!" </p><p>He chuckles a little self consciously. "That's fair. I guess I just wasn't ready for the evening to be over." He offers.</p><p>Janus gives him that genuine little half smile and leans in, pressing a soft kiss to Thomas's cheek. "I had a lovely time." He meets Thomas's gaze firmly. "Honestly, thank you." He then presses another kiss to the other cheek.</p><p>A glowing feeling wells up in the center of Thomas's chest, spilling out through the rest of his body. "Me too."</p><p>"Goodnight, Thomas." </p><p>"'Night…"</p><p>He stands there in the hallway after Janus closes his door, hand pressed to his cheek, buzzing with happiness. Finally he sinks back out of the mindscape to his own room. Time to scream his joy into a pillow for the next ten years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wrangling Chaos Gremlins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A sleepy morning is interrupted by the twins squabbling, Janus gets to practice first aid.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the prompt: Day 2 (October 25th): Rain / Sleepy mornings / Decorating / own idea</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a dreary kind of morning, but Thomas doesn't mind. His workload is light this week, so he's taking the day to relax, curled up on the couch scrolling through Instagram. The cookies Roman and Patton decorated sit on a pumpkin shaped plate on the coffee table. He's had three so far this morning. But really, who's counting?</p><p>Logan is sat at the table on his laptop, working on a personal project. He's deeply engrossed. Still, every once in a while he'll toss out some new fact about life in deep sea volcanic vents. Thomas has no idea what it is he's doing, but everything he says is fascinating so he's looking forward to the end result. </p><p>The clack of Logan's typing is a soothing counterpart to the drizzle outside and the tinny sound of music from Virgil's headphones. Virgil himself is half dozing at the far end of the couch where he can gaze outside at the clouds. He hasn't moved in over an hour.</p><p>The only other sound is the soft rustling of Janus turning pages in his book. There's a warm little glow in Thomas's heart, because Janus chose to sit <em>right next to him~!</em> They're not doing anything particularly romantic, however, at some point this morning Janus kicked off his shoes so he could tuck his socked feet under Thomas for warmth.</p><p>The socks were grey and black argyle with tiny gold snakes embroidered all over them. Thomas thought he'd hidden his charmed amusement fairly well. </p><p>It's peaceful. He's so relaxed he might fall asleep. Which, of course, is exactly when a large crash echoes from his spare room.</p><p>It's followed quickly by the familiar strains of Roman and Remus squabbling. There's a shriek of outrage from Roman and then Remus's high pitched cackle. Several more crashes and thuds follow it in short order. Thomas exchanges a mutually perplexed look with Janus. Virgil is staring wide eyed, hand pressed to his chest.</p><p>Several things happen at once. Logan snaps his laptop closed and stalks towards the stairs. Patton pops up, confusion written all over his face. "What on earth?" Just then the door slams open and the squabbling spills out into the hallway.</p><p>"Give that back this instant, you pustulent beetle-brained ass!"</p><p>"Make me! Pretentious gobshite!"</p><p>"You- you...Harpy!"</p><p>"Brown-noser!"</p><p>"Shit-for-brains!"</p><p>"Douche-canoe!"</p><p>Logan is muttering under his breath. "Hey!" He shouts up the stairs. "Some of us are trying to work down here, will you <em>please</em> be quiet?"</p><p>Thundering footsteps immediately head down the hall. Roman appears at the top, clutching a bulging black trash bag protectively. "Logan, Remus is trying to <em>steal</em> Thomas's Halloween decorations!"</p><p>Remus skids into him. "I was not! I'm just borrowing them." He's haphazardly dragging a rubbermaid tub. </p><p>Roman makes a grab for it. They struggle precariously at the top of the stairs. Thomas's heart leaps into his throat. </p><p>"Here we go." Janus sighs next to him.</p><p><span class="big"><em>"Look out!"</em></span> Virgil's voice crackles into tempest-tongue.</p><p>Logan has just enough time to scramble back, knocking into Patton, before the twins tumble down the stairs ass over teakettle. The bag and the tub are right behind them. Everything lands with a horrible cacophony, but thankfully nothing seems broken. </p><p>The tub has burst open however. Its sparkly plastic guts are a mess of black, purple, orange, and green all over the carpet. Undeterred by their fall, Roman and Remus tussle for the bag amidst the chaos. </p><p>Just as Remus is about to take an elbow to the face, Logan and Patton step in. They drag the twins apart by their collars. "Kiddos, hey!" Patton scolds. "Whatever is going on, it's not worth beating each other  up over, is it?"</p><p>"I caught him trying to steal Thomas's Halloween decorations red handed!" Roman growls, arms crossed.</p><p>Remus sticks out his tongue, farther than is humanly possible, and blows a very wet raspberry. "I <em>told</em> you already, I wasn't stealing, I was <em>borrowing</em>!"</p><p>"Remus." Thomas sighs, nerves a bit shot. "What were you borrowing them <em>for</em>? I thought you two had already finished in the imagination?"</p><p>"Oh we did!" Remus grins up at him. "I just thought the decorations you usually put up out here could be a little more realistic. I was going to make them <em>better</em>!" He chirps. </p><p>"You mean grosser." Roman says waspishly.</p><p>"That's what I said." Remus blinks at him. Roman throws his hands up in the air with a groan.</p><p>Thomas is sort of touched. Remus is trying to be helpful, in his own way. Still, contemplating what Remus might do with the decorations is making him a bit queasy. There's only so much realism he can take in his spooky decor.</p><p>"How about this." He pauses, looking around at everyone. "It's high time I decorated anyway. Remus, if I let you...improve the graveyard for the trick-or-treaters, will you leave the other decorations be?"</p><p>Remus's eyes go round and shiny. "Absolutely!" He giggles, bouncing in place.</p><p>"Good, that's settled. The rest of you can help me with everything else." </p><p>Remus grabs the trash bag, plants an extremely damp kiss on Thomas's cheek, and bolts out the door. Roman immediately begins to rummage around in the mess from the tub. Muttering about placement and electrical sockets. Virgil hovers over by the couch until Roman beckons him over.</p><p>He's confident this will be a good solution. Giving Roman a decorative project will distract him from his annoyance. Helping with decorating for his favorite holiday will calm Virgil down. There's only so much creative power Remus has in the real world, so he shouldn't be able to do anything <em>too</em> disturbing, but also he gets to play in the mud. And at the end of it, Thomas will have a fully decorated house to enjoy for most of October. He's actually quite proud of himself.</p><p>Patton sidles up to him. "That was amazing, Thomas. What a great way to turn the fighting into fun." He smiles proudly.</p><p>"I was also impressed by how you handled that." Janus says quietly. He lays a hand on Thomas's shoulder. "Remus has been happier since you started giving him projects of his own. In fact, I've <em>often</em> seen him this happy."</p><p>Thomas glows under the praise.</p><p>"Still." Patton furrows his brow at the front door. "Someone should probably keep an eye on him, just to be sure."</p><p>Janus sighs dramatically. "I suppose that will have to be me, as usual."</p><p>Thomas chuckles. "C'mon, it's not that bad. I'll keep you company. We can decorate the porch while we're out there."</p><p>"A much better plan."</p><p>Thomas grabs a smaller crate that had been in the tub, and the two of them head outside. They leave Patton to join the inside crew in trying to coax Logan to join them, despite his protests about his research.</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>By the time they get most of the decorations up, Remus has turned his half of the yard into something from a Stephen King movie. He's gotten ahold of Thomas's art supplies somehow. Now the styrofoam tombstones sport mildew and splatters of blood. The emerging hands of the undead are rotting realistically, with splinters of bone and hanging flesh. There's even a "freshly cannibalized" foot peeking out from behind one grave. It's probably going to terrify all the neighborhood children.</p><p>Thomas shakes his head from where he's attaching the last of the cobwebbing. "Do you think we should cut him off soon?"</p><p>Janus looks up at Remus, who is digging an empty grave, covered head to toe in mud. "No." He says, dusting his gloves to remove some glitter. He eyes his stack of fake jack-o-lanterns critically, then makes one final adjustment. "Not yet. He's having fun."</p><p>"True." For Patton's sake Thomas tucks the fake spiders into his pocket instead of leaving them in the web. He turns to survey the rest of their work. They've hung ghosts and skeletons from the porch rafters. There's sparkly orange and purple garland around all of his windows and a wreath of black roses on his door. The whole thing is covered in cobwebs except where it would block his neighbors doors or mailboxes. </p><p>It really just needs spooky green lights all along the front, and it will be perfect for Halloween night. He drags the step ladder over to the edge of the concrete. Eyeballing the distance between pillars, he asks. "Hey, Janus, could you hand me the lights and the staple gun?"</p><p>When he gets no response he glances back down. Janus is regarding him with a particularly mutinous expression. "I'm <em>totally</em> letting you climb that to staple lights to the porch."</p><p>Thomas blinks back at him. "You climbed it to staple garland around the windows."</p><p>"That's different." Janus says archly.</p><p>"Ok, I'll bite. <em>How</em> exactly is it different?"</p><p>Janus sniffs. "I'm much more graceful than you are. You'll fall."</p><p>"I won't." Thomas objects, vaguely insulted.</p><p>"You'll fall." Janus repeats. "And you'll crack your skull and wind up bleeding, and Virgil will murder me for letting it happen."</p><p>Thomas snorts. "This is ridiculous. You are being ridiculous. Besides," he stalks over to the crate to grab the lights, "You can't stop me."</p><p>"Thomas!" </p><p>"Hold the ladder if it makes you feel better. But I'm <em>going</em> to put up lights." Carefully, Thomas climbs to the top of the ladder. It's a solid ladder, well built. It barely even creeks as he stretches to reach the corners of the rafters. He takes his time deliberately placing each strand of lights, while Janus hovers and mutters darkly.</p><p>"There." He says with satisfaction. "All done." He begins his descent. "I told you I wasn't going to fall."</p><p>No sooner do those words leave his mouth than his foot slips against the final step. With a yelp he topples off both ladder and porch, barking his shin against the concrete on the way down.</p><p>Janus lets out a strangled noise. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"I'm fine, I'm fine." He's not fine. He's bleeding. It makes him a little queasy to look at.</p><p>"Ooh!" Remus scurries over. "That's a lot of blood. Did you scrape all the way down to the bone? Can I see?"</p><p>"Remus!" Janus says sharply, skidding down the stairs. "Go get Logan and the first aid kit. Do <em>not</em> tell Virgil."</p><p>He drops to the ground beside Thomas, taking his leg gently in two hands. "Let me see." The edges of the wound are ragged and dirty. "We're going to have to let this bleed for a moment."</p><p>Remus returns with Logan, Virgil hot on their heels.</p><p>"<em>You let him get <span class="big">hurt?!</span></em>"</p><p>"I didn't <em>let</em> him do anything." Janus snaps, reaching for the kit. "He managed it all on his own." Thomas flushes guiltily.</p><p>"Do you think it'll get infected?" Remus is staring intensely.</p><p>"<em><span class="big">Oh god…</span></em>" Virgil moans.</p><p>Logan peers down as Janus rummages through the kit. "You need to clean it."</p><p>"I know." Janus growls. "Will you all <em>get the hell out of my light!</em>"</p><p>Logan nods, and herds Remus and Virgil back inside. Janus presses a cotton ball soaked in alcohol to the edge of the scrape. Thomas hisses, jerking away. "Sorry, this won't hurt at all." Janus doesn't sound particularly sorry. He's cradling Thomas's calf, wiping very gently at the wound, but his eyes are seething.</p><p>Thomas feels about five inches tall. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Hush. I'm working." The scrape must finally be clean enough, because Janus uses another cotton ball to smear an unnecessary amount of ointment into it. Carefully he presses a large medical pad over the entire thing. He tugs Thomas's hand towards it. "Press it down tight."</p><p>Thomas does as he's told. Janus's gloves are stained rust orange with blood, and his fingers shake as he reaches for the bandages. They continue to shake as he wraps up Thomas's leg. Finally he sits back with a sigh. "Well you probably <em>shouldn't</em> have had stitches, but you'll live."</p><p>Thomas reaches for one bloodied hand, giving it a squeeze. "Thanks. And I'm sorry."</p><p>Janus snorts. "You're damn right, you are."</p><p>"No really. I should have been more careful. And I shouldn't have called you ridiculous."</p><p>"Mhm." Janus looks a little mollified. "What am I supposed to do with you?"</p><p>Thomas gives him a tiny half smile. "You could kiss me and make it better." He can feel his cheeks warming, but he desperately wants to make Janus smile again.</p><p>He does, although exasperation lurks around the edges. "Do I look like Patton to you?" The smile widens, turns teasing. "Do you even think you deserve a kiss?"</p><p>Thomas pouts at him. "Yes."</p><p>That gets him a full blown chuckle. "Liar." The last of the tension drains from Janus's shoulders. He leans over to press a soft kiss to Thomas's knee, just above the bandage. The skin tingles when he draws away. </p><p>It wasn't the kiss Thomas was angling for, but it actually does make his leg hurt a little less. He lets Janus tug him to his feet and help him inside.</p><p>Patton immediately confines him to the couch. Virgil hovers and frets, calling him an idiot, and Logan lectures him about ladder safety. Remus rambles about gangrene and amputations. Roman makes up fantastic stories of bravery for him to tell people if he scars. </p><p>Through it all Janus stays glued to his side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Healthy Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Janus is a menace to society, Thomas loves him anyway.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the prompt: Day 3 (October 26th): Movies / Autumn fares / Corn fields  / own idea</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is the day the imagination is in full on festival mode. There are banners everywhere that say "First Annual Edenton Harvest Faire" in giant block letters. There are games and rides in the town square. And music, vendors, and a small corn maze in the park next to it. The streets surrounding them are lined on both sides with food trucks. The smell of caramel apples and funnel cakes is everywhere.</p><p>The twins have invited most of the denizens of their combined kingdoms to attend. It's quite the party. People of varying fantasy and sci-fi races mix happily with the more 'human' inhabitants of Edenton. There are children running rampant, shrieking and laughing, most in costume. It makes every inch of Thomas light up with joy and nostalgia.</p><p>Patton drags Logan immediately to the 'Tunnel of Love' and when they emerge from the other side, Logan is a blushing disheveled mess. Remus pounces on him next, demanding he check out the 'Tent of Curiosities'. Meanwhile Patton and Roman go off to ride the ferris wheel. Virgil almost immediately parks himself at a dart game, declaring his intent to win the giant Zubat plush even if it kills him. Thomas loses track of them all after that. He and Janus have decided that this is their second official date, so the others are giving them space. </p><p>They wander for a while. Thomas hasn't been anywhere quite like this before. Sure he's been to faires, but none in the northeast or with quite this dedication to theme. It's kind of like Disney and also nothing like it at all. Between that and the fact that Janus laced their fingers together ten steps past the gate, it takes Thomas a little bit to stop flailing internally.</p><p>"So," he asks when his brain has settled, " What would you like to do first?"</p><p>Janus scrunches his nose, looking uncertain. "I have to admit I'm not sure. What do people <em>do</em> on a date at the faire?" </p><p>Thomas, who has had exactly one date at a local faire that ended in disaster, shrugs. "We could ride the rides." Janus eyes a nearby roller coaster skeptically, which makes Thomas chuckle. "Or we could play games. Try to win each other prizes? That's a date thing."</p><p>"If you say so."</p><p>The problem then is which game? The attendants at every plywood booth are enthusiastic, waving them down as they pass. But Thomas has doubts about his own ability to win a ring toss or bottle drop. And he very much wants to win Janus a prize. Finally, a wall of colorful balloons catches his eye.</p><p>The objective is to pop all of the balloons of a single color with a water jet shaped like an alien blaster. It doesn't look impossible. Janus is already watching the group currently playing with a calculating expression on his face. "This one?" Thomas asks, just to be sure.</p><p>"This one is fine." Janus responds airily. "Makes no difference to me."</p><p>"Right, sure. Then you don't want to make a bet with me on the outcome? Loser buys the winner snacks after?" It's barely a bet since the money here isn't real, but Janus loves the spark of competition. And if he's completely honest with himself Thomas does as well.</p><p>Janus grins at him, all fang. "That sounds <em>perfectly</em> reasonable and fair."</p><p>They step up to the booth, place their money down, and pick their colors. Janus, of course, picks black. There are only 'halloween colors' so Thomas goes with orange. They're about to start when another figure sidles up. "Hey babes, room for one more?" It's not really a question, there are three jets available.</p><p>"Remy." Janus greets coolly. The sudden irritation dripping off of him is palpable. Thomas waves sheepishly.</p><p>Once Remy's picked(purple) they feel the hoses activate. Thomas turns his attention to trying to pop his balloons. It's harder than it looks. He hits at least as many non orange balloons as orange ones, including one purple and at least two black. It also takes him a minute to center the stream every time. Quickly he's falling behind. </p><p>Watching from the corner of his eye shows him that Janus and Remy are neck and neck. With 30 seconds on the timer they've each only got three balloons left. It's only because he's watching that Thomas sees Janus sway a little, knocking Remy's arm and lining up his next shot in the same motion. Remy pops a green balloon just as Janus gets the last black and the timer ticks down.</p><p>"Congratulations, you popped all your balloons, you can choose a prize from the middle shelf or pay a dollar to play again for a shot at the top shelf prizes!" The attendant chirps in one breath. She turns to Remy. "You got all but one, you can choose from the lower shelf, or pay a dollar for a shot at a higher shelf prize!"</p><p>Remy casts an inscrutable look at where Janus is practically vibrating with restrained glee. "Nah, I think I'll find a game that's not rigged. Later babes." He saunters off, disappearing into the crowd.</p><p>Thomas pokes Janus sharply in the shoulder. "That was rude!"</p><p>Janus chuckles darkly. "I have no idea what you're referring to. Anyway, the man shouldn't have intruded on a private bet if he didn't want to lose."</p><p>Thomas rolls his eyes. "You're a hazard to society."</p><p>"Thank you!" Janus beams at him. "But don't think that buttering me up will get you out of paying for snacks. You lost worse than he did." He turns back to the booth. "I'll take my prize please, that one."</p><p>The attendant fishes down the toy. It's a yellow bear in a black witch's hat and cape, hugging a heart shaped jack-o-lantern. Janus clutches it possessively, with a wicked grin. The whole scene is so absurdly precious, Thomas can't hold onto an ounce of irritation.</p><p>"C'mon you menace. I'm hungry anyway, let's settle that bet."</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>Thomas orders himself a corn dog because he really is hungry, with a side of chili cheese fries. Janus orders funnel cake. He says it's because he's never had one, but Thomas knows better. Of all the unpredictable things about Janus, his never ending sweet tooth is not one of them. The cake comes covered in powdered sugar and cherry compote. When he sees it, Janus's whole face lights up.</p><p>There's nowhere to sit and eat in the crowded fairgrounds, so they head towards the park. Thomas polishes off the corn dog and starts on the fries before they even make it across the street. When they've settled on a bench, Thomas looks up to offer Janus a fry and freezes.</p><p>Janus is contemplating the funnel cake he hasn't eaten a bite of yet. As Thomas watches, he cuts a piece with the side of his fork, making sure to get a cherry chunk as well, and pops it in his mouth. His eyes go wide. Then they flutter closed in bliss. He makes a small pleased hum around the fork, lips curled in a smile. Thomas's breath catches in his throat. </p><p>He's absolutely stunning.</p><p>Thomas realizes he's staring right about the time Janus's eyes flutter back open. He coughs, looking quickly away. "Is it good?"</p><p>The only reply is an "Mnhmm." practically moaned. </p><p>Thomas blushes hot and tries desperately to ignore the completely inappropriate turn of his thoughts. "Glad you like it." His voice comes out a little strangled. </p><p>Thankfully Janus is too busy making sinful little noises of enjoyment to notice. Thomas finishes the rest of his fries in silence, stewing in the heat flushing through him. As soon as they're both done he grabs Janus's hand and tugs him in the direction of the corn maze.</p><p>"I didn't know you were so passionate about corn mazes." Janus says dryly as Thomas stammers his way through purchasing tickets.</p><p>"It-It's not that, I just...C'mon…" He continues tugging Janus along through the first few turns, until they hit a dead end. They're alone, no one else is in sight or hearing range. This will work.</p><p>Janus is smiling at him, but his brows are furrowed in bewilderment. "Alright, what's gotten into you? This is completely normal behavior."</p><p>Thomas takes a deep breath and sets his shoulders. "I would really like to kiss you right now."</p><p>"...oh." Janus's eyes widen, his breath hitches, pink and bronze bloom high on his cheeks. "You can. If you want, I mean…" He trails off, biting his lip. </p><p>They step a little closer at the same time. Thomas brings a hand up to cup Janus's face, thumb softly tugging his lip from between his teeth. Janus sways into the touch, eyes falling closed. Gently, <em>so</em> gently, Thomas kisses him.</p><p>Their lips slot together perfectly. Thomas cards his fingers into the hair at the back of Janus's neck, his other hand finding his hip to draw them flush. Janus's hands come up to rest on his shoulders. The place where scales meet smooth skin at the edges of his mouth is unlike anything Thomas has ever felt before. Cool, soft, unique. It sets his head spinning.</p><p>He doesn't realize he's pressing firmer until Janus makes a sweet noise and opens tentatively against his lips. A forked tongue strokes hesitantly against his own. He chases after it, deepening the kiss. Janus tastes of sugar and cherries, and something smokey underneath. It's intoxicating.</p><p>When he pulls back, they're both a little breathless. He nuzzles Janus's nose with his own, smiling, giddy.</p><p>Janus giggles a little. "You taste like chili."</p><p>"You taste like heaven." Its a stupid thing to say, but its true.</p><p>Janus makes a growling noise and pulls him back into another kiss. They keep kissing until the sound of voices alert them to other visitors to the maze. Flushed and laughing they head off to find their way out of the stalks.</p><p>They get lost, in part because they keep stopping in every dead end to kiss some more. By the time they make it out of the maze the sun is starting to go down. The lights of the faire are bright and warm and inviting.</p><p>Janus inclines his head at them. "Shall we go find the others?"</p><p>"Do we have to?" Thomas whines a little. "They're going to tease me mercilessly about how long we were gone."</p><p>"You think they'll tease?" Janus smirks at him, far more attractively than is reasonable." You're a romantic sap that likes to make out with your dates in a corn maze. Darling, <em>I'm</em> going to tease you mercilessly."</p><p>Thomas stares, torn between laughing and pouting. "You really are a little evil, you know that?"</p><p>"I have no idea what you mean."</p><p>"Sure you don't."</p><p>They do collect the others. They spend the next few hours eating disgustingly unhealthy faire-food, window shopping the merchants, and convincing Roman and Patton to take another go round on the ferris wheel. Not that it takes much convincing, especially when Thomas points out how much better the view will be from the big wheel with the group gondolas.</p><p>It is the best time Thomas has had in a long while. Even if he spends most of it blushing because <em>all</em> of his partners are terrible torments.</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>When he finally gets back home to his bed, the witch-bear is sitting in the middle of his pillow. It has tangible presence, and tingles with the full force of creative energy. There's a note pinned to the jack-o-lantern. It says:</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="big">"I absolutely didn't win this for you, but you should keep him anyway- xo"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>He sleeps with it tucked to his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Honey Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The courting is going very well</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the prompt: Day 4 (October 27th): Haunted house / Hiking trip / Music  / own idea <br/>With the movie night bit stolen from yesterday </p><p>I *may* have made the haunted house bit creepier than strictly necessary. Sorry loves 😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date number three ends up being a movie at a drive-in-theater the twins have set up on the side of a barn. Janus has managed to con Roman into making him a 1959 convertible Thunderbird. It's gold with white leather seats and chrome detailing. Looking at it Thomas feels a little like he's on the set of 'Grease'.</p><p>When Janus opens the passenger side door with a flourish, Thomas asks, "Do you even know how to drive?"</p><p>"Of course I do." He responds confidently, suede driving gloves stroking the steering wheel to rest at ten and two. Just as they pull on to the road he adds. "How hard could it be?"</p><p>"Cool, so we're definitely going to die then." Thomas teases. He'd be more worried, but really there's hardly any actual traffic in the imagination.</p><p>Janus just cackles in response and picks up speed.</p><p>They drive all the way out to the farm with the top down, wind in their hair, Janus's hat resting on the seat between them. It's on the warmer side of fall temperatures. The sun blazes off of the leaves as it sets. </p><p>By the time they arrive It's dark. The stars twinkle in the crystal clear skies. They park on a hill overlooking the barn with dozens of other cars. The movie hasn't yet started, and a bonfire blazes off beside the barn in front of a clapboard concessions stand. Thomas is pretty sure he sees both Remus and Patton in the crowd around it.</p><p>Janus tilts his head in that direction. "Should I buy you a popcorn?" </p><p>The smell of popcorn wafting through the air has already settled into Thomas's mind as a craving for buttery, salty goodness. "Yes please."</p><p>Hand in hand they wander down towards the fire. As they get closer Thomas can see that it is, in fact, Patton and Remus he saw. Patton stands on one side of the fire, rummaging in a paper bag and tossing small things over it. Remus is on the other side, darting back and forth, and trying to catch whatever Patton is throwing in his mouth. The crowd is counting as he catches each one. When they hit twenty, a victory cry rises. Remus spins in delight, tossing his arms in the air. Patton grins broadly and takes a bow.</p><p>Thomas startles as a large bag of popcorn appears just under his nose. Clearly Janus has taken advantage of his distraction to procure it. It smells heavenly. The amount of butter glistening on it is almost obscene. His mouth waters, but he can't help teasing a bit. "What, no fountain drink?"</p><p>"Oh no, I have something much better in the car." Janus's expression is mild, but deviousness lurks behind his eyes. The string lights around the barn dim, a projector kicking into gear with a whir. People begin to disperse from the bonfire. Janus holds out his arm. "Shall we?"</p><p>A series of vintage ads for "coming attractions" plays as they pick their way back to the car. Thomas settles in as Janus fishes a few things from the trunk. He tosses a flannel blanket at Thomas, and opens a small wicker basket. Inside is a bottle of champagne, and two flutes.</p><p>Thomas raises an eyebrow. "You know, I'm pretty sure booze at the drive-in is illegal."</p><p>Janus tuts at him. "You know, I'm fairly certain I don't care."</p><p>Thomas snorts. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to get me drunk sir."</p><p>"Who? Little old me?" Janus widens his eyes in mock innocence. "Anyway, who said I was sharing? This bottle is all mine." He's filling a glass and handing it to Thomas as he speaks, so Thomas rolls his eyes and takes it, sipping a bit.</p><p>The taste is crisp and a little sweet. The bubbles make him want to giggle. Instead he pulls the blanket over both of their laps and places his popcorn where Janus can also reach. They turn their attention to the screen as the movie finally starts.</p><p>It's immediately apparent that this is an incredibly B-rated horror movie. Watching it is made all the more fun because they can poke fun. So they mercilessly tear it to shreds. Janus is full of quips about the lackluster villain, the atrocious acting, the cheesy special effects. Thomas mostly makes up wild predictions for the plot. He announces early on that he thinks Arachnia the Spider Queen is going to fall madly in love with small town heroine Sally-Anne. And that the day will be saved by a random asteroid crushing only her death ray and nothing else. He complains dramatically when proven wrong.</p><p>At some point Janus pulls the yawn-and-stretch, arm curling loosely around Thomas's shoulders. He responds by curling into Janus, quite snug. They feed each other popcorn and finish off the whole bottle of champagne. They eventually lose track of the plot all together. There may even be necking involved. It's all disgustingly cliché. He loves every single moment anyway.</p><p>Janus bribes Patton to drive them back home so they can make out in the back seat. For days afterwards Thomas finds himself randomly humming 'Sandra-Dee'.</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>For their fourth date, Thomas tells Janus to dress for the outdoors. He drives himself to a nature preserve off the beaten path, hikes far enough away that civilization can no longer be seen, and summons the snake-like side up to join him.</p><p>Janus looks around, blinking in the bright light. He's dressed pretty well for the occasion, clearly he put some thought into what 'outdoors' might mean. He's wearing black overalls and a yellow crop top, with black combat boots that Thomas is pretty sure he borrowed/stole from Virgil. The outfit is topped off by a wide brimmed black sunhat. </p><p>The effect is precious, and Thomas tells him so.</p><p>Janus blushes and scowls at him. "I am not, and have never been, <em>precious!</em> I am sophisticated and intimidating."</p><p>"Of course." Thomas agrees, grinning. "I would never say you weren't. But also, you're precious."</p><p>That earns him a hiss, and several moments of silent treatment, while they make their way farther into the still green Florida wilderness. Eventually Janus caves. "Where are we going, exactly?"</p><p>"It's a surprise, I think you'll like it. We're almost there." They finish huffing their way up a small incline and the path winds its way around a rocky outcropping. </p><p>The view as they come around the bend is spectacular. Laid out at the end of the path is a wide shallow pool of almost perfectly clear water. It's fed by a small waterfall, just a few feet, but it babbles and sings sweetly. The sun bakes down on wide flat rocks along the edges of the pool. There's a small cluster of mango trees with fruit hanging heavy and ripe on the branches. Birds flit and chirp, songs echoing off the stones. The air is warm and fragrant.</p><p>It looks, in short, like paradise.</p><p>Thomas looks at Janus to gage his reaction. He's staring in unabashed awe. "I had no idea there was anything like this around here."</p><p>"Most people don't. I heard about it from a friend who likes hiking a couple of years ago, and starred it on maps. But this is the first time I've ever been out here."</p><p>Janus turns that wide eyed look on him. "Your first time here...and you brought <em>me</em>? I mean it's beautiful but I'm sure Roman would appreciate it more...or Logan…"</p><p>Thomas pulls him into a soft kiss to stop him fretting. He smiles pulling back. "There will be plenty of time for me to show everybody. Today, I wanted to bring you." He heads towards the largest flat rock, leaving Janus to stare, mystified.</p><p>He's brought supplies for a picnic, spreading them out on the rocks surface. It's just turkey sandwiches and lemonade, but the lemonade is hand squeezed, and the sandwiches have pesto aioli, so he's pretty proud of himself. Janus joins him as he finishes setting up.</p><p>He picks up one of the sandwiches, examining it. It bulges with spinach and tomato and thin shaved turkey. "Did you make this?"</p><p>Thomas nods, bouncing a little in place. Janus takes an exploratory bite, chewing slowly. "This is awf- I mean… this is really good." He catches the lie before it slips out, looking thoroughly impressed.</p><p>"Yay!" Thomas gives a little fist pump. "I was hoping they were." He bites into his own sandwich, and it <em>is</em> really good. "Oh wow…"</p><p>"Yes, yes." Janus sniffs. "You're not completely hopeless at sandwiches. Don't let it go to your head." He grins, softening any real sting to his words.</p><p>The implied praise makes Thomas feel weightless. He finishes his food happily.</p><p>Janus doesn't say anything about the lemonade, but as they talk he keeps sipping, finishing over half the two-liter by himself. For dessert they pick over ripe mangoes. Janus has to take off his gloves to peel them and he leaves them off after. They laugh at each other with juice dripping sticky down their faces.</p><p>After eating, they lounge in the sun for a while. Janus nearly falls asleep, curled up on the rock like a cat, blinking slowly. Thomas alternates between watching him and closing his eyes to listen to the sounds around them. Everything is peaceful and perfect.</p><p>Eventually though, he gets a little bored. So he pokes Janus, who whines in response, burying his head farther into his arms. Thomas pokes him again, chuckling.</p><p>"What do you want? Can't you see I'm <em>basking</em>?" The pout in his voice is audible.</p><p>"I'm bored, I want to go wading in the water."</p><p>"So go wading. No one's stopping you."</p><p>Thomas keeps poking until Janus looks at him. Then he puts on his very best puppy eyes. "Come in with me?"</p><p>Janus grumbles a little under his breath. Thomas is pretty sure the word cute makes an appearance. "Give me a kiss and I'll think about it."</p><p>When Thomas scoots closer, Janus pounces, rolling them over lighting fast so Thomas is pressed beneath him. Thomas squeaks, face flushing as Janus leans in to claim his kiss. It's slow, languid, warm. A thorough exploration of a kiss that leaves him completely undone. He chases after Janus's lips as they pull back to trail down his neck. Heat floods through him, pulling a soft moan from his throat.</p><p>As suddenly as he pounced, Janus is gone. He sits up to tug off his boots while Thomas is still catching his breath, head reeling. He stares, confused.</p><p>Janus favors him with a mild look. He looks unaffected, aside from the color in his cheeks. "What? I thought you wanted to go wading."</p><p>Thomas glares, and flicks water at him in retaliation. He's already barefoot, so he splashes into the pool, trying to bring his temperature down. </p><p>Janus gingerly tests the water before joining him. With his overalls rolled up and his hat casting sunspots on his skin, he looks like a goth Huckleberry Finn. Sensing an opportunity for revenge, Thomas squeals dramatically, "Oh my goodness, you're so cute!"</p><p>"You sssshut your face!" Janus hisses, eyes narrow.</p><p>"Adorable. Just <em>precious!</em>" </p><p>Growling, Janus kicks water at him. Thomas shrieks, and splashes him back. It dissolves into a full on war, by the end of which they're soaked.</p><p>The walk back to the car is uncomfortably damp, and the ride home even more so. Janus gripes and complains the whole way, but he's smiling, so Thomas doesn't really pay it any mind. He's a little chafed once he's changed clothes, but it was so, so very worth it.</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>Their fifth date, by invitation, is at Remus's fully complete Haunted Hill. They're the only ones who haven't been, apparently. Remus insists, beseeching, that he <em>needs</em> both of their input. In fact, he'll die a horrible, gruesome, putrid death of wasting disease if they don't go. He paints the symptoms so vividly they really have no other choice.</p><p>Thomas is nervous. It's the kind of anticipatory nervousness that accompanies a really good horror movie. He <em>knows</em> that nothing there will really hurt him, but the idea of what kind of horrors await them still sends goosebumps prickling across his skin.</p><p>Janus is unusually quiet on the walk over. He still makes conversation, sarcastic quips and soft smiles in response to Thomas's anxious babbling. But even those decrease in frequency as they near the entrance to the hill. Thomas stops them just outside the rusty iron gates.</p><p>"Hey." He says softly, tucking both of Janus's hands to his chest with a gentle squeeze. "We don't have to do this."</p><p>Janus gives him a rueful smile. "We'll never hear the end of it if we don't." He arches an eyebrow, putting on his best nonchalant face. "But of course, if you're too scared..?"</p><p>Thomas snorts, recognizing the challenge for what it is. "Not at all. After you." The hinges shriek as he opens the door with a flourish.</p><p>The gate slams behind them with a clang! Thomas spins around, nearly jumping out of his skin. From inside the world beyond the gate is no longer visible, everything around them shrouded in fog. Janus tugs hard at his coat sleeve. When Thomas looks he points, wide eyed, at the road.</p><p>Something large and shadowy is creaking along towards them. The sharp groaning is accompanied by a hollow mournful whistling tune. He clutches Janus's hand, breath speeding up as it draws close enough to be seen. </p><p>It's an old wooden wagon, drawn by a horse so large and dark, at first Thomas thinks it's still obscured from view. That is, until he sees the gleaming red eyes and smoke pouring from it's nostrils. Janus coils tense beside him, hissing so low it's barely audible. </p><p>"Going up to the manor, are we?" Comes an unpleasant high pitched voice. The...driver looks at them with empty eye sockets, mummified flesh twisted into a grotesque smile.</p><p>Thomas looks at Janus uncertainly. Janus grimaces a little in response. "Must be the tour guide Remus mentioned."</p><p>"I hope so." Thomas shivers as they approach and clamber into the wagon. Before they can comfortably settle onto the hay bales, the wagon jolts into motion. With a shrill whinny from the horse they ride off into the fog.</p><p>For a long while there's nothing but them and the fog and the wind howling through skeletal trees. Then without warning, glowing eyes appear up ahead. Each pair manifests luminous snarling grins. Soon they can make out horrifying faces on pikes lit from within. Some of them are jack-o-lanterns, some of them...are very much not.</p><p>Thomas finds himself shuddering and pressing as close to Janus as he can get. These are the greeters for a thick dank hedge maze that makes him think, uneasily, of 'The Shining'. </p><p>"I don't think I like this." He whispers to Janus.</p><p>Janus's mouth twists in response. "You're the one who gave Remus full creative control here. But it <em>is</em> less than pleasant."</p><p>The hedge maze is worse than the road. They're not two feet inside it before the screaming starts. High, terrified, echoing so much that it seems to be coming from everywhere. It's accompanied by deep, inhuman growling. Every so often it cuts out with a slow gurgling moan. Then there are long stretches of horrifying silence before it starts up again.</p><p>"Can't this thing go any faster." Janus mutters, as he scoots practically into Thomas's lap.</p><p>Thomas darts a look at the creature holding the reins. "I don't know. And honestly, I'm not willing to ask."</p><p>The ride seems to last forever. They never see anything except shadows in the hedges. Hulking, darting things, that move in ways no living thing should. Then as suddenly as they entered, they're out of the maze.</p><p>The wagon pulls up in front of a rambling, decrepit mansion. "Your stop gentlemen. Off you go! Quickly now or I'll have to take your heads for payment!" The driver's voice dips menacingly. Thomas scrambles out, pulling Janus along, unwilling to test the seriousness of that threat. "Enjoy the party!" With a last blood curdling cackle the wagon speeds away.</p><p>They turn as one to look at the house. Everything is disturbingly quiet. Moonlight shines on rotting roof tiles and splintered siding. The steps are rickety and the porch railings look like jagged jutting teeth. Behind the windows there is nothing but darkness.</p><p>Janus huffs irritatedly. "If this is a party, it's certainly a <em>lively</em> one."</p><p>Thomas is torn between wanting to duck behind Janus, and wanting to stand between him and the creepy mansion. He settles for clutching his hand tightly. "Do you think we're supposed to go in there?"</p><p>"I don't really see any other options, do you?"</p><p>A quick look around shows no other paths but the one back into the hedge maze. Which, no, is <em>not</em> an option. Thomas squares his shoulders. "Okay then. Let's do this.</p><p>Together they climb the unstable stairs, skirt the holes in the floorboards, and push open the mildewing front doors.</p><p>There's a sudden rush of light and heat. A babble of voices and music. The inside is bright with oil lamps and wall sconces, with chandeliers and a single huge fireplace at the end of an immense front hall. Everywhere there are people dancing and eating and conversing, every one of them done up in 17th century finery.</p><p>It takes Thomas a moment to notice that they're all semi transparent. From the indrawn breath beside him it seems Janus has also noticed. </p><p>It's like looking at two images laid over top of one another. A woman with elaborate hair and a stunning gown walks past, as she does her skin mists away to reveal gnarled bones and rotting flesh. The food is the same, delicious looking cakes and finger foods are also mold and squirming things Thomas doesn't want to look too closely at. It makes him a little dizzy.</p><p>Beside him, Janus is looking a little green. It smells of both perfume and decay in here, and it must smell so much worse to him. Thomas gives him a small smile. "Let's see if we can find a way out of here."</p><p>At first, the undead party goers ignore them pushing their way through the throng. But as they go on, trying not to touch any of the spectres they brush past, the crowd begins to take notice. When the first mostly skeletal hand makes a grab for him, Thomas flinches back with a barely suppressed shriek.</p><p>Janus is instantly between him and the figure, with a hollow growling hiss. It barely phases the ghoulish ghost, but it's enough to clear them a path. Through it, Thomas can see a door near the fireplace.</p><p>"Janus look." </p><p>"I see it. Run."</p><p>And he does, never once letting go of Janus's hand. They batter their way through the swarm of hands now reaching for them, dodging twisted fingers and boney talons left and right. Thomas keeps his gaze set on the door.</p><p>That's why he doesn't see the much more substantial grip until it catches him. He's spun around, to stare into the face of the most inhumanly beautiful man he's ever seen. Curling auburn hair framing a cherubic face. Luscious cupid's-bow lips in an impassive smirk. Eyes so gold they shine.</p><p>The room seems to shrink and dim around him. Distantly, he can hear his name being called. But he can't seem to look away. His heart trembles like a bird caught in a trap. There is no air. He cannot breathe. He cannot speak.</p><p>"Well well," the stranger purrs, "What little fly is this, who has wandered so carelessly into my web."</p><p>The man draws him closer and he goes without meaning to move. Ice cold fingers stroke the side of his face. He wants to scream. He can't even move his mouth. The man grins, and it's the threat gesture of an apex predator.</p><p>Then suddenly the spell is broken. Noise and air and thought rush back into Thomas all at once. He gasps. The man is on the floor, bleeding from his temple. Janus stands over him with an iron fireplace poker held like a bat.</p><p>His head reels. "Janus, what…"</p><p>Janus drops the poker with a clatter, relief suffusing his face. "Thomas! We have to go. <em>Now</em>." </p><p>Without waiting for a reply he tugs Thomas to the door and through it. Only after it slams shut, does he stop to throw his arms around Thomas. He can feel Janus shaking like a leaf. With a start he realizes he's shaking just as hard.</p><p>Janus clutches him tightly."You weren't responding, you were barely breathing." When he pulls back, his eyes are glistening just slightly.</p><p>"I don't know what happened." Thomas admits. "But I'm pretty sure you saved me from it. Thank you."</p><p>The smile Janus gives him is a shaky thing. "I'm ready to be done here. Let's find an exit."</p><p>Thomas nods. The house looms behind them, once again dark and silent. Ahead, the moonlight settles gently on tombstones and mausoleums. Statues, monuments, and stone crosses litter the hillside. At the far edge, perhaps half a mile, there's another wrought iron gate. Nothing is visible beyond it, but it looks exactly like the one they entered through.</p><p>The path leads directly to it from where they're standing. Thomas frowns. "I don't know about this."</p><p>"It does seem a little too easy. But again I'm not sure we have much choice." Janus tugs at his own cuffs. "It's up to you."</p><p>Thomas sighs. "We won't know until we try."</p><p>They start down the path, hesitantly. Thomas braces, for what he's not sure. It's quiet, but not silent, not still. Nothing leaps out at them. No sudden howling or screaming splits the night. It looks for all the world to be a regular graveyard on a full moon.</p><p>Until a cloud drifts over the moon, and everything goes pitch black. When it passes, the mist has returned. He can't see more than two feet in any direction. And Janus is gone. He's alone.</p><p>"Janus?" He calls. No response. He shouts again, as loud as he can.</p><p>This time he hears Janus shout back, sounding impossibly far away. His voice  echoes a little. It's hard to tell what direction it's coming from. </p><p>"Over here!" </p><p>This time he thinks Janus's reply is coming from his right. He heads towards the sound. He has to weave his way around the tombstones that spring up almost out of nowhere. He keeps calling out for Janus, keeps following the response that never gets any closer. </p><p>Thomas wanders for what feels like hours. He's scared, and worried about Janus. He has no idea where he is or where the path is, let alone the exit. He's about to give up entirely when a flash of bright red catches his eye. He freezes. It comes again, visible through the fog like a beacon. It appears and disappears, but in a consistent pattern.</p><p>He follows after it, hoping against hope that it's the right decision.</p><p>After only a few moments, it leads him back onto the path. A few minutes more and he can make out the gate, much closer than before. And then, as he follows the red flash around the corner of a mausoleum, he sees Janus. A flutter of relief runs through him.</p><p>But Janus isn't alone. The man from before is advancing on him, and Janus is cornered between a brick wall and a statue with no escape. He looks terrified, face pale, eyes wide. His chest jerks jackrabbit fast as he presses himself back farther against the wall. </p><p>The man stops a handful of feet from Janus. His hair looks like blood in the moonlight. His voice, when he speaks, is coldly furious. "I should kill you for what you did." Janus, trembling, shuts his eyes tight.</p><p>Thomas doesn't even think. His voice roars from his chest "Leave him alone!" He charges, shoving the man as hard as possible. The man goes down with a startled cry. "C'mon!" Thomas gasps, grabbing Janus's hand and running for the gate.</p><p>Their footsteps echo in his ears. His breath comes fast and hard. They're almost to the gate. Just a few more feet. They hit it running, shoving through, and out into the blinding sunlight.</p><p>Remus is there to greet them. He laughs, bright and loud, clapping. "You got through it much faster than I thought you would!" He bounces a little, beaming.</p><p><em>Oh, right</em>… Haunted Hill. It was all fake.</p><p>All the fight leaves Thomas in a rush. He's still shaking and his nerves are shot. He giggles a little hysterically. Janus is as still as stone beside him, hand loose in his grip.</p><p>"So, what did you think? You figured it out so quick. Oh and you were marvelous in there! Especially <em>you</em> DeeDee! I think you gave poor Brad a concussion, but who cares. He's a vampire, he'll heal. But what did you <em>think!?</em>" Remus babbles without stopping for air.</p><p>Janus wrenches his hand from Thomas's grip and stalks towards him. "If you <em>ever</em> do that to me again, you won't live to regret it." Without another word to either of them he stalks off down the street.</p><p>"I don't understand." Remus says, voice uncharacteristically small. "Didn't he like it?" He turns to Thomas, beginning to frown. "Did I do it wrong?"</p><p>And Thomas likes that expression even less on Remus than he does on Roman. It sits wrong on his usually confident face. So he makes himself smile even though he still kind of wants to scream. "No babe, It was absolutely terrifying. You did it just right." He gives Remus a reassuring hug. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him.</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>He finds Janus sitting on a bench halfway to the house. He doesn't look at Thomas when he sits, keeping his gaze fixed on his hands. "Did I upset Remus."</p><p>Thomas frowns. "A little, but I think he'll be okay. Are <em>you</em> okay though?"</p><p>Janus huffs out a bitter little laugh. "Me? Oh I'm <em>just</em> fine. It's not as if I thoroughly embarrassed myself back there or anything."</p><p>"I don't think you did anything to be embarrassed about." Thomas knocks their shoulders together.</p><p>"I got scared. Of a- a damn Haunted House!" </p><p>"I mean, so did I."</p><p>Janus glances up at him and then away again. "It's different. I'm not supposed to scare that easily."</p><p>Thomas snorts. "Who says."</p><p>"Look at me." Janus glares, gesturing. "I'm practically a Disney villain. My whole <em>thing</em> is calculating and collected. I'm supposed to be <em>terrifying</em>, not terrified."</p><p>At that, Thomas can't help but laugh outright. "You are not a villain, and you're allowed to be scared sometimes."</p><p>Janus wrinkles his nose at him like he can't decide whether or not to be offended. Thomas grins, knocking their shoulders together again.</p><p>"Besides, <em>I</em> thought you were very brave. You did save me. Twice." His grin widens as Janus blushes. "It was downright noble and self-sacrificing, actually. I can't wait to tell everyone."</p><p>Janus's eyes go wide.  "No. No that's not- I was just doing my job!"</p><p>His disgruntled face makes Thomas chuckle. He leans in winding his arms around Janus's neck and batting his eyes. "The hero of the hour."</p><p>"Ssssstop…"</p><p>"How <em>ever</em> shall I repay you?" </p><p>He kisses Janus until he stops grumbling and protesting his reputation. And then he kisses him some more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Better Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few bumps in the road are inevitable, but its nothing they can't handle together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the prompt: Day 5 (October 28th): Improvising / Fall spices / Date night  / own idea</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They're having a real Date Night tonight. Capital letters and everything. Thomas is supposed to cook dinner, Janus is bringing wine and entertainment. For the first half of the preparations Thomas had everything under control. He'd cleaned the living room, showered, and put on 'casual' clothes that still managed to show-off his...assets. And he'd done all of it with dinner in the crockpot and plenty of time to make dessert.</p><p>Dinner is pork roast, with carrots<em>(ew)</em>, apples, butternut squash, and pearl onions; all in a rosemary-vinaigrette glaze. It's a recipe of his mother's, which she'd been delighted to share when he finally started to show an interest. It had been cooking on low since ten that morning. The entire apartment smells amazing.</p><p>And then Thomas starts making the pumpkin pie. This recipe he'd pulled off of the internet. His family mostly bought pies for the holidays; but how hard could it possibly be?</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>An hour later he's kicking himself as the smoke alarm blares in his ears.</p><p>When the pie had come out fifteen minutes ago, it really hadn't looked right. It was too pale, and it jiggled sickeningly. It clearly wasn't cooked all the way. So he put it back in. And he <em>may<em> have nudged the temperature up by fifty degrees or so.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Now he's regretting every decision he's ever made. Smoke pours from the oven and whisps up from the charcoal black crust. The filling, still the consistency of soup, is bubbling over the side of the pie tin onto the baking sheet in a slick spread that looks like hardened lava.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Virgil pops into existence beside him. <em><span class="big">"What are you doing?!"</span></em> His breath is too fast and his eyeshadow too dark.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I don't know!" Thomas all but wails. "Crap crap crap! Logan, help me!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Logan rises up, takes one look around, and heaves a put upon sigh. "Virgil, would you open a window. Thomas, turn on the exhaust fan." As he and Virgil rush to follow orders, Logan drags a step stool out from under the counter. Calmly, he climbs up and extracts the batteries from the smoke alarm. Blessed silence falls.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Thomas breaks it by poking at his failed pie and groaning. "I don't know what happened."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Clearly you burned it." Logan says, voice waspish. "Although I don't see how. You had a recipe. Did you not follow the guidelines for time and temperature?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I did…" Thomas trails off, not wanting to admit the extent of his failure, but afraid a lie would summon Janus right into the middle of this chaos.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"And?" Logan prompts.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"And it wasn't cooking right. So I might have...putitbackinatahighertemperature." He mumbles the last bit quickly. Logan understands him anyway.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Thomas, that was foolish."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I know."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><em><span class="big">"You could have burned the entire apartment down!"</span></em> Virgil snarls from by the window, where he's been rocking and tugging at his hair.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I know!" Thomas pulls at his own hair, breath hitching.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Logan looks taken aback. He glances between the two of them and his mouth firms. "Patton, I could use your assistance." He calls. "Please."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>There's a soft whoosh, and Patton is also squeezed into the kitchen with them. He looks around at the mess, at Thomas nearly in tears and Virgil panicking. "What do you need?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Logan gestures at Virgil and Patton is immediately in motion. Thomas can hear him walking Virgil through a breathing exercise, voice soft and patient. He follows along as well. The impending attack fades. Patton gives him an encouraging smile and then sinks both Virgil and himself out, still murmuring reassurances.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Logan has moved over to the stove and is prodding at the pie. "Thomas, look at this." He sticks his finger in the gooey filling and lifts it up for inspection.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yeah." Thomas sighs. "It's pretty gross."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"No, not that. You said you followed the recipe instructions?" Thomas nods. "Then you aren't to blame for this, well not all of it."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"What do you mean?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"After extra time in the oven at a higher than recommended temperature, the filling still hasn't set. Likely, the recipe contained a mistake." Logan gives him a small smile. "Too much pumpkin perhaps, or too few eggs. If the recipe had been accurate, your pie would have been perfectly adequate."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It's a sparse comfort, but he appreciates the effort. He squeezes both of Logan's hands. "Thanks, Logan. You're a lifesaver."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Logan nods and squeezes back. "I suggest you get cleaned up. Your date is due to start in ten minutes. I'm going to go check on Virgil." He gives Thomas a kiss on his cheek, and sinks out. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Thomas looks around the kitchen, sighing. The counter is a mess. Between the smoke and the open window all of the good smells have dissipated. His carefully picked outfit is covered in flour and charcoal and other assorted grossness. He doesn't even know where to start, and he wishes a little desperately that Logan had stayed. Frustration prickles at his eyes.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Oh dear. This looks promising." Thomas whirls around to find Janus in the doorway. He's holding a single red rose and surveying the scene doubtfully.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Everything catches up with him at once and Thomas buries his face in his hands, bursting into tears.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Thomas?" Janus's voice is alarmed. In an instant he's across the room, pulling Thomas into an embrace. He tucks Thomas against him, cradling his head and stroking down his back. "Darling, whatever is the matter?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He sniffles miserably into Janus's shoulder. "I messed up date night! Dessert is ruined, probably dinner too. And I'm disgusting!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Janus hums softly. "I'm going to need you to breathe for me, darling. It can't be as bad as all that. You are, as Logan would say, catastrophizing. After all, I'm certainly not disgusted by you."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Thomas giggles a little wetly, pulling back. He wipes his eyes. "Ok but I am covered in food. And dessert is burned. Dinner might still be ok though, it's crockpot."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Janus smiles at him. "Well there you are, the evening is saved! Why don't you go wash your face and get changed, and I'll see what I can do out here."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Oh, I don't want you to have to do that. Dinner was my job." Thomas bites his lip.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"And it smells just <em>atrocious,</em> truly. Don't argue with me Thomas, you know you'll lose." He gives Thomas a quick kiss and a gentle shove in the direction of the door. "Go on. Shoo."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Thomas goes, resigned. It was really a pity his own stubbornness was multiplied rather than divided between the sides.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>☆☆☆</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>When he comes back down, in his second nicest outfit, he has to stop for a moment and stare. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The living area is lit with every candle he has. Soft jazz music plays from his speakers. Janus has plated the food and set the table, with that single red rose in a vase in the center, and wine chilling in a steel bowl. He can hear the dishwasher running and smell something sweet and spicy cooking. Everything looks amazing.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Janus steps out of the kitchen just then, pulling his gloves back on. He's got his sleeves rolled up and a black apron on. He smiles when he sees Thomas. "There you are! I was just wondering if I'd have to send a rescue party."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"This looks great." Thomas blinks around in awe, accepting a cheek kiss absently. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Janus blushes a little. "I hardly did anything. Come, let's eat. Dinner smells fantastic and I'm famished."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>They tuck in and the food is actually really good. Thomas even manages to eat a carrot or two. The wine Janus chose, a sweet red port, pairs really well. While they eat, Thomas recounts the pie debacle. That he's able to laugh about it already is really a tribute to the company. Janus makes him feel safe enough to air his shortcomings.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Just as they finish, a timer goes off in the kitchen. Thomas blinks, confused. "What's that?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Janus winks at him. "A surprise." He drops a kiss on Thomas's forehead and bustles into the kitchen.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Thomas listens to him rummaging around, burning with curiosity. The fridge opens and closes, silverware clinks, the sweet smell from before gets stronger. After a few moments,  Janus reappears with two bowls, slightly steaming.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He sets them down with a flourish. Thomas stares. His bowl contains a baked apple, stuffed with something that smells <em>divine</em>, and topped with vanilla ice cream. He turns his stare to Janus. "How did you make this so fast?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Janus grins a little, preening. "You already had the apples and pumpkin spice out. I raided your cabinet and found almonds and honey. The ice cream was in the freezer. They don't take long to cook really."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"You're a <em>marvel.</em>" Thomas breathes, thoroughly impressed.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Janus blushes. "Yes, well. I do what I can."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It tastes as good as it smells, and Thomas makes sure to mention that every other bite. When they retire to the couch to watch a movie, Thomas can't stop sneaking kisses that taste of vanilla and honey.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>☆☆☆</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He notices Janus getting more and more tense as the evening goes on. He's distracted, eyes often far away. When he stops responding in the middle of a makeout session <em>he initiated by climbing into his lap, Thomas pulls back with a frown.</em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>"Ok, what's wrong? I wasn't going to pry, but you seem...like you're not really here right now. Is something bothering you?"</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Janus sighs, shifting back a few inches. "I…" He stops, frowning as if searching for the words. "You like kissing me."</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>It's not a question, but Thomas nods.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>"You're attracted to me?" This one is definitely a question. </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>"Very much." He confirms, smiling at the blush it earns him. The warmth he feels slips into confusion, however, as Janus starts to undo the buttons on his shirt. He gets about halfway down before Thomas's brain processes what's happening. "Hang on a minute!" He practically yelps, hands coming up to pull Janus's away.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Janus looks hurt, so he folds those hands in his own, giving them what he hopes is a reassuring squeeze. "What's going on here?"</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>"I think we should have sex." </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em><em>What?!</em> Never mind that his voice holds none of the tells Thomas has started to associate with honesty, he can <em>feel</em> that Janus is lying by the way he holds himself. He's perfectly unmoving in Thomas's lap, save the deliberate slowness of his breaths.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Thomas is very suddenly feeling entirely wrongfooted. "Can we talk about this? It's a little out of left field."</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Janus smiles at him, oozing a sense of false charm he hasn't projected in almost a year. "Come now, Thomas. I'm not blind. You went to so much effort with the romantic dinner. You're telling me you don't want to? A man with a healthy libido like you, it's nothing to be ashamed of."</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>"...I'm not saying that. But I'm also not in any hurry." The speed at which the evening has gone from relaxing to tense again is making his head spin. He's feeling distinctly uncomfortable. "Scratch that. I am absolutely saying I don't want to have sex right now. What I want is to talk to you. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>All the energy seems to flow out of Janus at once. He all but collapses out of Thomas's lap and back onto the couch, rubbing one gloved hand furiously across his face and huffing out a sigh. "I don't know how to do this." He sounds miserable and frustrated.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>A small pit opens up in Thomas's stomach but he ignores it. Turning to face Janus more fully, he offers his hand again. "What don't you know how to do?" He keeps his voice gentle.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Janus winces, shaking his head. He twines his fingers through Thomas's and holds up their hands. "<em>This</em>. Sex, relationships, any of it. I don't know what that looks like with you. I don't know what you want from <em>me</em>." </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Thomas's heart breaks, just a bit. "What I want from you is only ever what <em>you're</em> comfortable giving. There's no time table here. What I <em>don't</em> want is you pushing your boundaries because you think I'm expecting sex."</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Janus has the grace to look a little chagrined. "Of course, you're right." He sighs again, shoulders hunching in. "...Just out of curiosity, what if I don't know what my boundaries are?"</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>That makes Thomas frown at him, confused. "I'm not sure I follow?"</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>"What if I, hypothetically, don't have the relevant experience to know what's discomfort and what's just nerves." Janus arches his brow, pressing. "<em>Any</em> of the relevant experience."</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em><em>Oh?</em> "...Oh!" Thomas blinks at him. "You mean you're…"</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>This time Janus withdraws entirely. "Of course not, I'm kidding. After all, I've had <em>so very many</em> willing partners to choose from." He fixes Thomas with a scathing look.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>It's Thomas's turn to look chagrined. "Hey, no, I'm not judging!" He bites his lip, patting the couch beside him and opening his arms. "I'm not, I swear. Will you come back here please? I'd like to hold you."</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Janus hesitantly scoots back into leaning against Thomas's side. It takes several minutes for Thomas to coax him into relaxing. He strokes his fingers through Janus's hair and rubs circles into his palm with a thumb, keeping every motion casual and chaste. He doesn't say anything until they've finally reached a level of comfort nearing their earlier cuddles.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>"What that means is that we figure it out together as we go." He murmurs. "Did you really want to have sex earlier?"</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>"Maybe," Janus hedges. "Not really, no."</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>"Well that's a boundary you shouldn't push. If you're not feeling it, we don't do it, full stop." He drops a kiss into Janus's hair. "And if that means we never have sex, then that's fine too. I'm good with what we've got going on right now."</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Janus snorts into his shoulder. "You may be fine with that, but I'd like to get around to it. Eventually."</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Thomas can't help but chuckle. "Then we get around to it. Eventually, when we're both ready. Which is definitely not tonight."</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Janus is quiet for a few more minutes, before he says. "I'm sorry for derailing an enjoyable night. This was <em>such</em> a fun note to end on."</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>"You know, just because we're not having sex, it doesn't mean you can't stay the night." Thomas keeps his voice deliberately light. He doesn't want to exert any pressure here.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Janus pulls back to look at him, eyes wide. "You want me to stay with you? Just to sleep?"</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>"If you're not opposed." </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>A fully genuine smile breaks out across Janus's face. "Actually, I'd love that."</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Charades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Janus is sometimes more fragile than he lets on, Thomas just wants him to know he is loved.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the prompt:<br/>Day 6 (October 29th): Scales / Theatre / Game night  / own idea </p>
<p>I'm posting this hurriedly between family functions, I hope it formats ok</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Thursday Game Night, Roman insists they play charades. "C'mon, we haven't played it in a really long time. It'll be fun!"</p>
<p>Virgil rolls his eyes. "For you maybe. You know how I feel about acting."</p>
<p>Roman gives him a broad grin. "I already thought about that! You can be on my team, and I'll do all your turns, all you have to do is guess."</p>
<p>"I don't know, that's still a lot of pressure." Virgil hedges, but there's a smile threatening at the corner of his mouth. "What does everyone else think?"</p>
<p>Thomas hasn't gotten to stretch his improv muscles in a while. "Sounds good to me."</p>
<p>"You know I'm always willing to play charades!" Patton says, wiggling happily.</p>
<p>Logan nods. "It does sound more stimulating than either Mario Kart or Go Fish. I would be happy to play."</p>
<p>Remus grins a devious little grin. "I'm down." Roman makes a face at him, but doesn't comment. </p>
<p>Janus sighs a little dramatically. "You know how much I <em>loathe</em> this game, but I suppose, if there are no other options…"</p>
<p>"Yay!" Roman claps, bouncing on his toes. "Then it's settled!"</p>
<p>"...but under no circumstances are you using my hat to draw prompts from." Janus finishes, holding up a stern finger.</p>
<p>Roman pouts a little. "I wasn't going to."</p>
<p>Janus raises a brow. Even Thomas can tell that was a lie. Before he can call Roman on it, Patton speaks up. "We could use one of the mixing bowls instead."</p>
<p>"A splendid idea!" Roman conjures one, despite being five feet from the kitchen, too impatient to go digging. He wiggles his fingers over the bowl and it's filled to the brim with slips of paper.</p>
<p>"Tonight's theme is movie titles. In here are the titles of every movie Thomas has ever seen more than ten times. Now none of you can claim ignorance of pop culture." He gives Logan a scowl. "Now, on to teams."</p>
<p>"<em>I'll</em> assign teams." Logan interjects. "Last time we played, you and Remus were on the same team and you won every round. It was an unfair advantage."</p>
<p>"<em>Fine</em>. Do as you like." Roman waves an unconcerned hand. "I'm <em>still</em> going to win."</p>
<p>"Not if I can help it." Remus sticks his tongue out. </p>
<p>Logan clears his throat. "Virgil, you're obviously on Roman's team. And I'll join you. Thomas, that puts you, Patton, and Janus with Remus. Is this satisfactory?"</p>
<p>That puts two of the strongest players on each team. Thomas is secure enough to admit he's not one of them. He does pretty well at acting out prompts, but he falters at guessing what others are doing. But the twins are obviously the best at acting, and Logan and Janus are pretty adept at figuring the others out. "Sounds good to me."</p>
<p>Roman has no objections. He knows this means he gets to do most of the improv for his team and Thomas can tell from his smile he's thrilled with that outcome.</p>
<p>Patton offers to go first. It takes an embarrassingly long time to figure out what he's doing, but finally it clicks for Thomas. "Finding Nemo!" He shouts. </p>
<p>Patton beams at him. "Got it! I'm so proud of you."</p>
<p>Logan marks a point for their team on the whiteboard. "Well done Thomas. I had no idea what Patton was attempting to convey."</p>
<p>Roman makes grabby hands at the bowl. "My turn, gimme." He draws out a slip and looks at it. A slow smile spreads across his face. "Oh, you'll like this."</p>
<p>☆☆☆</p>
<p>They make their way through 'Anastasia', 'Fiddler on the Roof', 'Rent', 'Beauty and the Beast', Shrek', 'The Santa Clause' and a handful of other titles. Really Thomas feels like he should be less surprised that most of them are animated or musicals than he is. After a gruesome reenactment of 'Old Yeller' from Remus, complete with sound effects that nearly get him disqualified, it's Logan's turn again. </p>
<p>Logan is… well he's not <em>bad</em> at acting things out per say. Thomas isn't sure if any of them could be considered bad at it. But he often acts out things that only make sense once the title has been revealed. This time he acts out singing while playing something with a keyboard and running from… fire? Maybe. And a death scene that makes Remus beam. But nothing any of them recognize. </p>
<p>Finally, Roman sighs. "Ok, I give up. Anyone else?" There are head shakes all around. "Logan, what on earth was that supposed to be?"</p>
<p>Logan scowls at him, frustrated.  "...Phantom of the Opera."</p>
<p><em>Oh!</em> That makes sense now.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you just cover half your face like a mask?" Virgil asks, eying Logan a little judgementally.</p>
<p>Logan blinks at him, bows furrowed for a moment. Then he quietly admits, "I didn't think of it."</p>
<p>Remus nearly falls off the couch, cackling. "Oh this is <em>too</em> hilarious! It's a pity you didn't put Janny on your team, Logan. He could have made that one obvious even to you dumbasses!"</p>
<p>"Oh, you mean because of the partial face disfiguration?" Logan asks. Thomas winces.</p>
<p>Remus just laughs harder. "And the obvious sinister evilness of course!"</p>
<p>"Hey!" Thomas says, unhappy about the comparison. Before he can protest further though, Patton interjects.</p>
<p>"That is so mean! You two apologize to Janus right this minute!" He is full dad mode, fuming.</p>
<p>"That won't be necessary, Patton." Janus says, voice smooth and collected. "I mean it's not as if they're <em>wrong</em> after all."</p>
<p>Thomas turns to him, frowning.  "No that's-"</p>
<p>Janus just gives him that infuriatingly self assured smirk "Thomas. It's fine. Really, I'm not bothered. Let's just get on with the game." He turns to the bowl to fish out a slip, looking for all the world like he's never once been insulted.</p>
<p>Thomas isn't so certain. He watches Janus as carefully as he can without being caught, while they play through the next round. He gets more quiet and withdrawn with every prompt. When they reach his turn again, Janus yawns conspicuously. "I'm afraid I may have to turn in for the night. My apologies."</p>
<p>"Oh, well that's alright ki- Janus!" Patton gives him a bright smile. "If you're tired. You know better than anyone how important it is to rest when you need it."</p>
<p>Janus hums agreeably. He squeezes Thomas's hand and stands. "I'll bid you all good-night, then." There's a chorus of 'good-night''s and 'sleep well''s and one  colorful suggestion from Remus, and then Janus sinks out with a wave. Something about it still doesn't sit right with Thomas.</p>
<p>"I'll be right back." He says, heading for the stairs. As soon as he's alone in the hallway he sinks down into the mindscape, heading directly for Janus's room. He knocks before he can talk himself out of it.</p>
<p>Janus opens the door looking much less collected than he had when he sunk out. His hat is gone, hair ruffled like he's run his hands through it. His eyes are dry, but red rimmed and irritated. "Thomas?" He sounds bewildered, voice thick.</p>
<p>"You seemed… upset." Thomas offers. </p>
<p>Janus's breath hitches. "I- I'm n…" He brings a hand up to cover his mouth, and Thomas realizes with a start that his gloves are off.</p>
<p>Guilt twinges in his chest. He wants to offer Janus comfort, but he doesn't want to corner him. "Do you want to talk about it?"</p>
<p>Janus lowers his hand, eyes wide and a little afraid. He rubs at his wrist with the other hand, seeking cuffs that aren't there. "...no. Not really."</p>
<p>"That's ok." Thomas says, as sincerely as he possibly can. "You don't have to. But, could I come in? I'd like to say something myself."</p>
<p>Janus pushes the door wider and steps back wordlessly. He beelines for a chest of drawers as Thomas follows him in, snatching his gloves from the top. As he tugs them back on, he releases a shuddering breath. Then he turns to face Thomas.</p>
<p><em>Where to start?</em> Thomas rubs his hands nervously against his shirt, considering. "Remus and Logan… shouldn't have said that about you. It was cruel. And it's not true."</p>
<p>"Isn't it?" Janus's accompanying laugh is sharp and hollow.</p>
<p>"No! Of course it isn't." Thomas's heart clenches painfully. After all this time, does Janus still think of himself that way?</p>
<p>Janus's face is a study of anger and pain. "What are these then? If not a brand of evil? These." He wipes viciously at the left side of his face, voice raising almost to a shout. "Scales. They're <em>meant</em> as a disfigurement. To show that I'm frightening, monstrous, <em>not to be trusted!</em>" He stops, shoulders dropping, eyes bright with unshed tears. When he speaks again, his voice wobbles.. "A very visible symbol of what...of what you've always thought of me." He wraps his arms around himself, seeming so small.</p>
<p>Thomas can feel his heart breaking. "Not anymore." He swears. "I don't think that way anymore."</p>
<p>"Then why do I still have them?" Janus looks at him pleadingly, the tears finally falling.</p>
<p>"I couldn't even imagine you without them." Thomas whispers, reaching for Janus. He holds him tightly. "Because they're part of you, part of what makes you unique. Part of what I love about you."</p>
<p>The breath Janus releases sounds like a sob. "You can't mean that."</p>
<p>"You know that I do." Thomas pulls back slightly, cradling Janus's face in both hands. He sweeps a thumb along the scales beneath his eye. "I do. Come here. Janus, <em>sweetheart</em>, I love every inch of you. I promise. " Thomas presses the softest of kisses to his forehead.</p>
<p>Janus brings a gloved hand up to cover his, so he can hold it tighter against his scaled cheek. He's trembling. "Even these?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Especially these."</em>
</p>
<p>Thomas brushes his lips against Janus's brow, presses a kiss to the corner of his left eye."I love you." He trails more kisses along his cheek and jawline. "I love you." He repeats it firmly with every kiss, willing Janus to <em>feel</em> the truth of it. He comes to a stop with their lips barely resting against one another. "I <em>love<em> you. So much."</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I...I-" Janus's breath hitches in his chest.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Thomas hushes him with a soft kiss."It's okay. You don't have to say it back. I just need you to know that it's true."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>At that Janus sags into him. He buries his face in Thomas's collar, shoulders shaking. Thomas wraps him up in his arms again, holding him steady as he cries, silent and hard. Thomas strokes his back, cards fingers through his hair, hums softly. He whispers reassurances and love, content to hold Janus for as long as he needs to be held. Eventually the tears stop and Janus lifts his head, sniffling.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Well that wasn't embarrassing <em>at all</em>." He wipes gingerly at his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"You have nothing to be embarrassed about." Thomas tells him firmly. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" He will. There's nothing he wants in this world more than for Janus to feel safe and loved right now.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Janus's mouth twists wryly. "...I'm not actually all that tired." He gives Thomas a watery smile. "I was just hiding."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"In that case, why don't we both go back out there in a minute, and kick everybody's asses at charades?" Thomas asks gently.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>This time the smile he gets is much more genuine. "There may be hope for you yet, Thomas."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Warmth in the Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snowball fights, cuddles, and a confession.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the prompt:Day 7 First snow / Pillow fight / Hugs  / own idea </p><p>Sorry its so late today y'all, I've been a bust bee with very little free time 😅 any way, enjoy!</p><p>**edited because four whole paragraphs were missing somehow*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas is woken up by an argument in his own head. It's so loud and chaotic, he can't make out the specifics. Groaning and dragging himself upright, he summons the responsible parties. It's Roman and Remus, unsurprisingly, and also Patton and Virgil. He glares at each of them in turn.</p><p>"What could you possibly be this upset about at…" He glances at his clock, wincing, "<em>seven thirty</em> in the morning?"</p><p>Virgil and Roman immediately begin talking over each other. </p><p>"Roman is trying to-"</p><p>"Virgil and Remus are being-"</p><p>"-ruin Halloween!"</p><p>"-absolutely insufferable!"</p><p>"Now Virgil, I don't think anyone's trying to ruin anything." Patton tries to interject, but is overrun by Remus, joining in.</p><p>"Your <em>face</em> is insufferable!" He scowls at Roman.</p><p>"Your <em>face</em> is an <em>ass</em>!" Roman retorts.</p><p>Meanwhile, Virgil turns his irritation on Patton. "You always take his side, it's not fair!"</p><p>Patton looks hurt. "That's not true."</p><p> </p><p>Thomas can feel a headache start to build behind his eyes. "Enough! Oh my gosh, you guys, will someone just <em>tell</em> me what you're fighting about." He huffs out a sigh.  "I'm too tired for this…"</p><p>Roman and Patton at least have the grace to look apologetic. Roman takes a breath.. "I… may have messed with the weather in the imagination last night."</p><p>Virgil glares at him.. "He made it snow!"</p><p>"Oh, but I think it's pretty, and sometimes it snows in the fall." Patton points out. </p><p>Now, Virgil's back to glaring at him "Not ideally!"</p><p>Remus pouts dramatically. "All my beautiful horrors are ice sculptures now." He all but wails. "And if it snows it'll mess up the pa-"</p><p>Roman claps a hand over his mouth, laughing awkwardly. "No. Nope. It won't mess up anything! Halloween is still three days away. The snow <em>will melt</em>! Eewwww!" He shrieks and jerks his hand away, wiping it on his tunic with a grimace. Remus looks proud of himself, clearly having licked his way to freedom  </p><p>He pulls a face at Roman. "Yeah, it'll melt if you <em>let</em> me melt it."</p><p>Thomas rubs at his temple. Why is this his life? "Hang on. Roman, you have to admit this is a little weird. Why did you make it snow in the first place?"</p><p>Roman grins, bouncing a little with a gleam in his eyes. " I got inspired by our autumn paradise. I thought, we don't really have winter here either, maybe we could also have a winter wonderland this year. But I had to test if I could do it."</p><p>Patton claps a little. "Aww, Ro. That sounds amazing. We could build snowmen, and make snow angels, and have snowball fights!"</p><p>"That's what I was thinking!" Roman beams at him.</p><p>Remus rolls his eyes, they go a little farther back than they should. "Okay, but now you've tested it. So let me make it go away! You can do it again <em>after</em>."</p><p>Virgil holds up a hand. "Hang on, Remus. Popstar, did you say snowball fights?" He's got a calculating look in his eyes.</p><p>Patton nods, giddy.. "Oh yeah! I've always wanted to play in the snow like that…" He trails off, eyes wistful.</p><p>Thomas has to admit, "That does sound fun."</p><p>Virgil taps a finger against his lips. "Roman, you're <em>positive</em> the snow will melt by Halloween?"</p><p>"Oh definitely." Roman assures.</p><p>Virgil turns to Remus, grinning. "Then I don't see any reason we can't let it stay. Just for today." His grin turns wicked. "So we can practice our snowball war strategies." Remus nods at him, giggling darkly.</p><p>Patton suddenly looks a little hesitant.  "That's not quite what I meant, but okay, I guess." Roman claps him on the shoulder. He looks delighted.</p><p>Thomas rolls his eyes, smiling indulgent. "Cool, sounds awesome. I'll join you after I've finished sleeping, now go away and <em>let</em> me." </p><p>Virgil and the twins are already sinking out. Patton mouths 'Sorry' at him before he does the same. Maybe now with, with them distracted, he'll finally have some peace.</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>Much later, after he's mosyed out of bed and enjoyed breakfast and put on his warmest clothes, Thomas sinks into the mindscape. The living room is empty of everyone except Janus, who is curled on the couch with a book and tea, blanket on his lap.</p><p>"Where is everyone?" Thomas asks, though he's pretty sure he knows.</p><p>Janus wrinkles his nose. "Indulging in Roman's "experiment". Even Logan, who i usually expect more maturity from."</p><p>Thomas grins at the soft teasing tone. "Not you though, huh?"</p><p>"Me?" Janus raises his brows. "In the snow? <em>No thank you.</em>"</p><p>Thomas plops onto the couch next to him, leaning in with a grin. "Not even if I make it worth your while?" He wiggles his eyebrows. He very much wants to drag Janus outside into the snow. The possible adorable reactions are infinite.</p><p>Janus narrowshis eyes. "... I'm listening."</p><p>"You come play in the snow with me, and after, we can spend the whole evening curled up in bed with movies and cocoa." This, Thomas has discovered, is one of Janus's favorite cold weather pastimes.</p><p>"The whole evening? That <em>does</em> appeal…" Janus fixes him with a stern look. "Fine, but if I freeze to death I'm blaming you."</p><p>Thomas gives him a little victory grin. "That's fair."</p><p>He watches as Janus snaps up clothes to bundle in, including the scarf Thomas gave him on that first date. Warm happiness flutters through him. He doesn't realize he's staring, twitterpated, until Janus gives him an odd look.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing. I'm just happy."</p><p>They wander down to the park to find a full scale snow massacre happening. Virgil and the twins have constructed two and a half barriers and are mercilessly pummeling Logan and Patton from their cover. Thomas and Janus join Logan and Patton to even the odds. After all, it's only fair.</p><p> </p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>After that it devolves into chaos. With their advantage destroyed, Virgil and Roman turn on each other. They eventually disappear in some kind of chase/hide and seek/racing competition. Everyone else scatters.</p><p>Thomas looks up to see Remus advancing on him with a handful of snow, grinning with evil intent. He scrambles to his feet, scanning for an escape. Fifty or so feet away, Janus is ducking behind Roman's half finished fortification. Thomas books it towards him.</p><p>When he sees him coming, Janus's eyes widen in fear. "Don't you dare!" He squawks, holding up his hands as if it will fend them off.</p><p>"Hide me!" Thomas shouts, laughing as he ducks behind the side. Janus tries to lurch away but Thomas grabs his shoulders, keeping him deliberately between him and Remus, who is cackling like a mad man.</p><p>"Outta my way Snek-snack! I have havoc to wreck!"</p><p>Thomas wraps his arms around Janus's waist, hiding his face in the scarf. "You have to save me, please, you're my only hope!"</p><p>Janus sighs, long-suffering. "I'm afraid this one is under my protection, Your Grace. Perhaps you should try Logan or Patton. They're behind that shed over there."</p><p>Remus's cackling peters off into the odd giggle. "Funny, Double-Deelicious! But you of all people should know better than to get between me and my prey." His voice dips menacingly.</p><p>Janus stiffens, and Thomas lifts his head to see Remus still advancing. "Think carefully Remus."Janus hisses. "If you do this, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your short, miserable lifesp- EEEeeEeeek!"</p><p>Remus shoves his fistful of snow into Janus's face and grinds it down into his collar, then takes off laughing.</p><p>Janus shrieks and writhes out of Thomas's hold, clawing at the scarf and dislodging his hat. He curses up a storm as he tries to fish snow from down the front of his coat. Thomas would love to help, really, but he's too busy laughing so hard he can barely breathe.</p><p>"I'm so- I'm so-ha-" He can't seem to stop. "I'm sor-", he dissolves back into giggles,"... sorry." He tries again to get hold of himself. "I'm so sorry, but you should..." giggle. snort. "You should see your face!"</p><p>Janus, gasping in the aftermath, whips his head around to glare at Thomas. His hair is a mess, and he looks <em>furious</em></p><p>Thomas swallows nervously.</p><p>"You!" He growls.</p><p>"...Crap." Thomas tries to run, but Janus is faster. He tackles him, knocking the breath from his lungs. They go tumbling down a shallow incline. Rolling over each other until they crash into the deep snow at the bottom.</p><p>There is definitely snow in Thomas's mouth and down his shirt. Janus is straddling him, hands fisted in his coat, pinning him in the snow drift. They're both panting heavily.</p><p>"You traitor!" Janus growls again. "You absolute menace. You lead him right to me." His eyes are full of fire, his cheeks flushed, and his scales all but glittering in the sun. "What do you have to say for yourself?"</p><p>Thomas finds himself unable to answer, throat suddenly dry. His skin feels so hot,  he's amazed the snow around them isn't steaming. He stares, gaping like a hooked fish.</p><p>Janus's eyes narrow. "Well?" When Thomas still doesn't answer, his brow furrows. "Did you hit your head?"</p><p>"No." Thomas says, squirming inside. He wants to sink into the frozen ground. This is super embarrassing, but Janus is <em>hot</em>.</p><p>"Oh." Janus says, cheeks flushing. He bites his lip, gaze darting down to Thomas's mouth. "Is this...doing something for you?"</p><p>Thomas nods mutely.</p><p>A slow smirk spreads across Janus's face. The edge of a forked tongue swipes his lips. He leans in closer. "Really?" He says, eyebrow arching.</p><p>Thomas nods again, squashing the urge to whimper.</p><p>Janus hums softly, lips a hair's-breadth away from his own. "Well, that's…"</p><p>Thomas's breath catches in his throat. He closes his eyes.</p><p>"...entirely too bad." There's a sudden handful of freezing snow down the front of his pants. </p><p>He shrieks and flails. Janus clambers to his feet, laughing.</p><p>"That wasn't fair." Thomas pouts, dragging himself up. His pants cling uncomfortably.</p><p>Janus sniffs, pretending to inspect his nails. "You're welcome to enact revenge, but," he grins like a shark, "you'll have to catch me first." </p><p>He takes off and Thomas follows, their laughter pealing like bells in the cold clear air.</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>As much fun as they had, Janus clearly regrets giving into temptation. He slouches on Thomas's bed under two blankets, still in his sweater. He's squirming and sniffing dramatically into his cocoa. They're watching something ridiculous and seasonal on the hallmark channel, about a witch. Janus hasn't paid a bit of attention, and he's thoroughly distracting Thomas as well.</p><p>"I'm cold. Thomas, do something about it." He blinks, wide eyed, looking like a man who urgently wants Thomas to believe he's near death.</p><p>Thomas knows better, but he <em>did</em> sign up to cuddle this pouty snake all evening. "What do you want me to do?"</p><p>Janus holds out his mug, trying to suppress a small smirk. "More cocoa? And another blanket."</p><p>"You're going to suffocate us both." Thomas says mildly. He pours him more cocoa from the electric kettle by his bed and gets up to fetch another blanket from his closet, turning the light off as he does.</p><p>"No complaints, it's your fault I'm cold." Janus reminds him, nose scrunched adorably.</p><p>"You're right, my apologies." He slots himself back into bed next to Janus, spreading the blanket over them both. "Is this better?"</p><p>Janus eyes it skeptically. "Mmm, it will do."</p><p>Thomas smothers a grin and says, straight faced. "Oh good. We can't have you getting too cold, you have such a delicate constitution." He opens his arms, putting on his best sympathetic face. "Come here baby, let me cuddle you all better."</p><p>"Are you <em>patronizing</em> me?" Janus says, voice dangerous.</p><p>Thomas snorts. "Maybe a little. Ow!" He jumps as Janus grabs a pillow and wacks him with it.</p><p>"Oh that didn't hurt." Janus growls, wacking him again.</p><p>It didn't, but Thomas grabs his own pillow to defend himself with. He giggles, holding it up to block. "Stop, I swear I won't tease anymore."</p><p>Janud raises an eyebrow. "Now who's being a baby?" He keeps flailing with the pillow until Thomas is forced to hit back, and suddenly they're having a pillow fight.</p><p>They roll around in the bed, bludgeoning each other and giggling wildly. It only lasts a few minutes, but it's enough to sap the last of Thomas's energy. </p><p>When they stop, Janus is flushed and panting. He must be warmer now, but that doesn't stop him from snuggling back into Thomas when he lays down. He tucks himself right into Thomas's side, cold nose against his neck with a happy little sigh.</p><p>Thomas yawns wide, wrapping both arms around Janus. "I'm wiped."</p><p>"Well it has been a busy day." Janus says. He sounds warm and content.</p><p>Thomas hums tiredly. "Mnhmm. Sleep time now, I think."</p><p>He can feel Janus tense a little. "Do… Do you want me to go and let you sleep?" He still sounds a little uncertain of his welcome. In response Thomas tightens his arms.</p><p>"I want you to stay right where you are." He cranes his neck to press a kiss to Janus's lips. It's interrupted by another jaw cracking yawn. "G'night Janus. Love you." He's warm and happy and exhausted, and he can feel himself drifting off.</p><p>He's not sure if he imagines the feather light kiss to his jaw, or the soft voice that follows.. "...I love you, Thomas."</p><p>He's asleep before he can respond.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Masquerade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thw twins throw a grand ball. Janus plots mischief. Everyone is a little in love with him, but no one more so than Thomas.</p><p>This one's shmoopy y'all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry this took me so long to post ☹😢 I caught something over Samhain and have been avoiding existing. I hope it's worth the wait.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That half heard 'I love you' sits warm in Thomas's heart for the next few days. He hopes Janus will feel comfortable saying it to him while he's awake one day. </p><p>He's arranged to be free for Halloween, to take part in whatever the twins have planned. They disappeared into the mindscape on the morning of the 30th and have yet to emerge by the time Thomas heads to bed. When he wakes up the next morning there's an envelope shoved under his door.</p><p>Inside is a beautiful gilded card, depicting a skeleton in the embrace of the grim reaper. It reads:</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="big">Thomas Sanders<br/>
is cordially invited to a<br/>
Masquerade Ball<br/>
hosted by<br/>
Prince Roman<br/>
&amp;<br/>
Duke Remus<br/>
at Haunted Hill Manor<br/>
on the evening of<br/>
October 31st<br/>
at 8:30 pm<br/>
Transportation will be Provided<br/>
Costume Required<br/>
Present invitation at the door</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Below that, in Roman's slightly messy scrawl, there's a note: <em>We made you a costume! Check your closet.</em></p><p>When Thomas peeks, there's a garment bag holding something made of truly luxurious fabric in pinks and reds. He decides to look at it later. For now, he needs to know if the other sides have received an invitation.</p><p>They have. Although only Virgil has also received a costume. His invitation also contains a threat from Remus about what will happen if he doesn't wear it. He won't say what the threat is, but he pales when Thomas asks. The rest of them have been given a sheet of paper detailing the very specific dress code. What it boils down to is steampunk or fantasy aesthetic, must contain a mask, and be <em>fancy</em>. That part is underlined three times.</p><p>He's not sure how he feels about returning to the manor. A glance shared with Janus tells him the snake-like side is thinking the same thing. But other than that, it's kind of exciting. He's never been to a masquerade before and he's looking forward to it.</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>He's a little <em>less</em> excited when he goes to put the costume on. The pants are fine, if a little tight. But the top… It wraps, oddly, and drapes around his neck, leaving an embarrassing amount of his chest bare. It doesn't look too bad once he gets it figured out however. The crowning glory of the costume has to be the accessories. There's a pair of butterfly wings in red and gold silk, a voluminous flower crown, and a simple half mask with beautiful gold scrollwork. Once he has those on, he feels every inch the Faerie King he's clearly meant to be.</p><p>He feels like he needs makeup. With only an hour left until his ride gets here, he sinks down into the mindscape. Roman is nowhere to be found, unsurprisingly. Remus and Janus are also conspicuously missing. Logan refuses to come out of his room until it's time to leave.</p><p>But Patton and Virgil are more than happy to help him with his makeup, as they're currently doing their own. Patton has turned himself into a steampunk Cheshire Cat, mostly just a nicely cut Victorian ensemble with a truly terrifying mask. It covers his lower face and mimics the cats inhumanly stretched grin. But underneath he's doing cat makeup that wouldn't look out of place at an anime convention.</p><p>The twins have been kind to Virgil. His costume is almost exactly like his usual vampire look, but done in fancier fabric and with an imposing full black mask surrounded by black roses and bat wings.<br/>
His makeup is suitably vampiric to match. Between the two of them, they manage to recreate a look Thomas wore for a photoshoot once. </p><p>Then it's time to go. Logan finally emerges. Thomas can't figure out what he's supposed to be. He's wearing a simple navy blue frock coat, with a Victorian gentleman's outfit in various shades of blue and grey. The only tip offs are a bloodied pocket square and an antique silver shaving blade. His mask, however, is Hannibal Lecter's from 'Silence of the Lambs'.</p><p>When Thomas asks what his costume is, Logan gives him a deadpan face and says. "Me, but evil." Well, he can't argue with that.</p><p>They pile out of the house to find an ornate carriage waiting for them, drawn by gorgeous grey and black horses. It's shaped like a pumpkin, because of course it is. This is going to be an interesting evening to say the least.</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>Luckily for everyone involved Remus seems to have done away with the mist and horrifying sound effects. They do still have to ride through the hedge maze to get to the manor, and even in the fading light with the others around him it sends a shiver through Thomas.</p><p>The manor, when they pull up, looks in much better repair. Inside, the decor is amazing, if macabre. Thomas can see the blending of Roman and Remus in the decor. Every wall sconce and chandelier, every table leg and stand, is a twisted skeleton made of wrought-iron or mahogany. They contort as if in pain and gold drips from their empty eyes and mouths, or down their figures, like blood. A gold dipped village of the damned. </p><p>Heavy red, black, and gold curtains drape over every window and entryway. A blaze of candles and firelight makes everything as bright as day. The denizens of the mindscape are dressed in finery, with elaborate and ornate masks everywhere. Lively orchestral covers of Halloween songs plays from a raised stage at the far end of the grand hall. It's all gorgeous and a little unsettling. And absolutely dramatic. Clearly, Roman and Remus worked very hard on all of it.</p><p>They hold court on either side of the entryway. Roman is also dressed in red, silks and velvets, with a long red cloak that sweeps the floor. His mask covers the right side of his face and is a simple black skull, and his other eye is pitch black. He carries a scythe. </p><p>Remus is dressed in various shades of green; jacket, waistcoat, trousers, and cravat. It's almost plain, especially for him, but the mask and makeup is where he really put in effort. His face is done in glimmering fish scales and gill lines, his eyes are cloudy and milk white, lined in blood red. His mask covers the lower portion of his face and it's just a mass of tentacles, like cthulhu or Davey Jones. It must be made of leather to look so accurate.</p><p>They both light up when they see Thomas and the others, Remus giving him a very obvious once-over. But they're busy bombastically greeting guests. So Thomas wanders into the party that's in full swing. He's looking for Janus anyway. He's the only side whose costume he hasn't seen yet, and given how gorgeous everyone else's are, he really wants to see it.</p><p>When he finds him, he has to stop and stare. Janus's costume is a near perfect replica of Jareth from 'Labyrinth' in his masquerade outfit. Except his is in black and gold, and he sports a large pair of ornate leathery dragon wings. His mask is draconic, with gilded scales and huge sweeping horns. The whole effect takes Thomas's breath away, and leaves him blushing and weak in the knees. He's not too proud to admit he had a crush on the goblin king. And Janus in that outfit is possibly the hottest thing he's ever seen.</p><p>Janus spots him from across the room, and he <em>slinks</em> over, smile wide. Thomas hopes his blush isn't visible under the mask. As he draws near, Thomas breaths out, "You look <em>incredible!</em>"</p><p>Janus preens a little, his smile growing impossibly wider. "Why, thank you! And you look positively ravishing, my dear. Oberon, King of the faeries, how very fitting." He executes a courtly bow and holds out his hand. "May I have this dance?"</p><p>The noise Thomas makes could probably be described as a squeak. His face feels like it's glowing, he's flushing so much. "S-sure." He manages to stutter out, taking the offered hand.</p><p>Janus reels him in, hand settling naturally on his waist. Thomas rests his own hand on Janus's shoulder, content to let him lead. He's a good dancer, and he makes Thomas feel much more secure on his feet than usual. They fall into a simple box step, keeping time to the sweeping instrumental score.</p><p>"This is all- it's all amazing." Thomas murmurs. He wants to talk to take his mind off of the fluttering in his stomach, but Janus is gazing intently at him. He can't look away.</p><p>"It is. Truly, the stuff dreams are made of." Janus's mouth twitches a little. "Some very specific dreams of yours, if I recall correctly."</p><p>Thomas is knocked out of his flustered stupor by a memory. One of lying to a classmate in middle school about wanting to kiss Sarah, when he'd really spent the last few evenings fantasizing about being spun around a grand ballroom by the goblin king. He narrows his eyes. "You picked that costume on purpose!"</p><p>Janus grins at him, flashing a fang. "Can you blame me? It was a <em>very</em> compelling fantasy."</p><p>Thomas snorts. The ridiculousness of the situation doesn't mitigate how attractive he finds Janus, but it <em>does</em> remind him who he's dealing with. "You are a legitimate menace." He grumbles, rolling his eyes a little. </p><p>"Really now, Thomas. What was else I supposed to do with that little bit of inside information? Not use it to my advantage?" Janus tuts. "It's like you hardly know me at all."</p><p>"Oh I know you." Thomas replies, voice dripping with affection. "That's how I <em>know</em> that you were just as into that fantasy as I was. A seductive and mysterious man of questionable moral alignment, in high fantasy fashion? Admit it, you jumped at the chance to play that part."</p><p>Janus shrugs a little. "Fair enough." He leans in closer, mouth brushing Thomas's ear, to whisper. "But I also did it just to see you blush."</p><p>The closeness and warm breath on his neck makes Thomas shiver a little. He knows Janus can feel it too. "And that's why you're a menace." He says, as light and steady as possible. Never mind that Janus's plot to fluster him is working, he doesn't need to know <em>how</em> well it's working.</p><p>He's rescued by a tap on Janus's shoulder. "May I cut in?" There's Roman, finally released from hosting duty.</p><p>"I did promise to dance with everyone." Thomas says, apologetic, but not very. He thinks he needs a moment to clear his head so he doesn't do something as regrettable as pin Janus against a wall in front of all these people.</p><p>Janus pouts a bit. "Very well. Oh but Thomas? Do save the last dance for me, won't you?" That last bit comes out as a purr. Thomas is agreeing before he can even think.</p><p>"Marvelous!" Roman spins him out of Janus's arms and into his own. He winks cheekily at the snake-like side. "Don't go too far. I'll be back to collect you for a dance next."</p><p>Janus blinks, looking a little shell shocked. "... alright."</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>The rest of the evening is a blur of laughter and fun. He dances with all of his sides more than once, although the twins try their hardest to monopolize him. He eats too many sweet Halloween themed treats and drinks too much punch. At least until he sees Remus sneak something into it. Considering it was already alcoholic, he's not keen to find out what exactly that was.</p><p>And all the sides dance with each other. Janus seems taken aback by how full his dance card is this evening, but he's soon enjoying himself. Thomas watches him as he keeps perfect waltzing form with Logan, jitterbugs with Patton, and gets passed between Roman and Remus in an acrobatic tango that earns them all a round of applause. And he watches as Virgil shyly offers his hand for something much less showy tucked out of the way of the crowd.</p><p>That dance goes on for three songs and seems to involve more talking than actual dancing. But the usual tension between them is notably absent, and Janus laughs light and free at something Virgil says, which earns him the anxious side's own throaty chuckle.</p><p>The happiness bubbling up in Thomas is entirely too much to contain. Seeing Janus like this, seeing them <em>all</em> like this, happy and carefree… it makes something settle in him that he hadn't even realized was out of place. It glows in his heart, full of warmth and contentment and love. So much love that it spills out of his eyes as happy tears.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, it's Patton that tracks him down for a dance in the middle of this. Who else would feel the pull of that much complex emotion and want to share in it? He can't help but try to express himself, shuffling distractedly around the dance floor.</p><p>"Even Roman seems to be getting along with Janus so much better lately." It's true, they're currently sweeping the room in a complicated fox trot, all matching passion and laughter.</p><p>Patton gives him a considering look. "Does that surprise you?"</p><p>It does a bit. He still counts it as a miracle that they're even willing to speak to one another. "A little. Shouldn't it?"</p><p>That earns him a soft smile. Patton's eyes are warm, and he's discarded the mask somewhere. "Thomas," he begins, voice serious, "do you love Janus?"</p><p>A flood of it fills him, so much he could start crying again. "...I do, so much.</p><p>"As much as you love the rest of us?" That startles him. He's not sure what about that question is more distressing. </p><p>"Of course!" He says, a little defensive. Does Patton think that he <em>doesn't</em>? Or that he loves Janus <em>more</em> than them?</p><p>Patton squeezes his hand reassuringly. "Well there's your answer, silly-billy. How you feel about us, affects the way we feel about each other."</p><p>And <em>oh</em>, that's something he hadn't considered. "So Roman…"</p><p>"I'd say it's pretty likely." Patton glances at the Prince still twirling Janus around the room, smile warm and knowing.</p><p>Thomas stares at him. "And the rest of you?"</p><p>"Well I can only really speak for myself, but he <em>is</em> a charmer." Patton has the audacity to <em>wink</em> at him. As if he hadn't just blown Thomas's entire mind with a pun.</p><p>"...oh." His voice is faint.</p><p>Patton tilts his head like a puppy. "Does that make you unhappy?" He asks gently.</p><p>"No. Not at all! I can't tell you how <em>happy</em> it makes me." He's never been jealous of what the sides have between them and he's not about to start now. Janus deserves every ounce of love in the world. "He's so… Pat, He's so easy to love, I just wish we'd seen it sooner."</p><p>Patton tuts at the overwhelmed choking in his voice, and pulls him into a hug. "I know, Sweetheart. But we do see it now." </p><p>When they pull apart, he's also a little misty eyed. He turns Thomas's attention to where Janus and Roman have finished their dance. Janus is leaning against a pillar, practically glowing with pleasure. He's so beautiful Thomas can hardly stand it. Patton gives him a little shove in that direction. "Go on, Thomas. Show him just how much he's loved."</p><p>He barely needs the encouragement, beelining for Janus like a man on a mission. He discards his mask on a table on the way. He wants to be <em>seen</em> for this. And Janus has already lost his mask somewhere. The wings too. Thomas doesn't stop moving until he's right in front of Janus, pulling him into his arms.</p><p>"Well hello to you, too." Janus says, going easily. "Is it my turn again?"</p><p>Thomas gazes at him, all pink and bronze cheekbones and wryly amused smirk. "I think it's about to be last call, and I made you a promise."</p><p>"So you did." Janus hums agreeably. He lets Thomas guide them into a much more sedate waltz since he's leading this time.</p><p>Thomas presses close, wanting to savor the feeling of having Janus in his arms. The giddiness he feels at being here, the melancholy it brings to think of how long he wasted denying himself Janus's company, it's all overwhelming. All he can do is breathe, and stare, and try to figure out how to tell him all of it.</p><p>"You're awfully quiet suddenly. Something on your mind?" The expression on Janus's face is part trepidation, part self consciousness, and part suspicion. Thomas hates that he caused the brightness of Janus's happiness to dim, even for a moment.</p><p>He brings them to a swaying halt, right there in the middle of the ballroom. He tucks Janus's hand over his heart, pressing there as if he can impart how he feels through the rhythm of its beat. </p><p>"Janus...I...Stay like this, with me, forever." </p><p>He falls over himself trying to start, before taking a breath. Janus is staring, wide eyed. "I know I said we could go back to just friends, and I'd respect that if you really wanted to, but I… I love you so much more than I have words for. I don't think I could ever stop loving you." </p><p>It comes out of him in a flood, he's almost desperate with it. "So be my partner, be my lover, just stay with me like this. Please." He stops. That's the long and short of it, now he's got to wait on the verdict.</p><p>Janus's breath hitches, his eyes are bright.<br/>
"I <em>do</em> love you." He starts, voice trembling. </p><p>"I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I could never deny you anything." He huffs out a slightly hysterical giggle. "Thomas, of course I'll stay with you. As long as you like, as long as you'll have me." When he's done, he buries his face in Thomas's chest, like he's embarrassed by what he's admitted to.</p><p>Thomas coaxes him back up, cupping his face with both hands. He holds his gaze, putting every ounce of love into that look. "Forever." He says, firmly. "I'll love you forever."</p><p>"...forever." Janus agrees, faintly.</p><p>And Thomas can't help but kiss him. He presses into him, all of his love and affection and passion and care. And Janus meets it equally, melting into him and kissing back for all he's worth. Right there, in the middle of everything, not even caring that they're putting on a show. Thomas kisses him, and kisses him, until both of them are breathless with it. </p><p>Eventually, he has to pull back. But he doesn't let go of Janus just yet. He may never let him out of his arms again, if he's honest. "God, I love you so much."</p><p>Janus is smiling like he can't help himself. "I love you too." He says it like a prayer. "<em>Forever</em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Costume references<br/>Thomas:<br/>https://images.app.goo.gl/hEjaNtNYBsvh2rP37</p><p>https://images.app.goo.gl/urGzDqzFf3Hk1kVa9</p><p>https://www.instagram.com/p/CB_Qo9PpgDW/?igshid=1gm8lzhhomsj2</p><p>Janus:<br/>https://images.app.goo.gl/npqKmKhV33YyGF8MA</p><p>https://images.app.goo.gl/bPa55gLNGj7D762m9</p><p>https://images.app.goo.gl/my19V335qWU5fcuG8</p><p>Roman is The Red Death, Remus is an Innsmouth Horror, Logan is Victor Frankenstein, with his own spin. In case anyone was curious.</p><p>There *might* be a smutty epilogue, but not for a little while</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>